


Reciting Shakespeare

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Human Louis, M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampire Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Harry is an old vampire who gave up on love centuries ago when he lost the love of his life. He lives his life tormented by his past and by hating humans until a nineteen year old twink with stunning blue eyes stumbles into his life.





	Reciting Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, finally I get to upload my vampire fic! It's my first time writing a vampire fic so I hope I didn't fuck this up. Also, I want to apologize before hand if parts of the sonnets I used are not Shakespeare (don't sue me!) The websites I searched weren't very clear with their information as to whom wrote the sonnets. Some said Shakespeare others had different names but hey, I liked them, they fit the narrative so I used them! I would like to dedicate this fic to Trudy Perry. She has been looking forward to it so much and always messaging me to inquire about it so Trudy, here it is.Trudy thank you so much for your care. I do hope you guys like it so let me know. All the love, M

Harry gave up on sleep altogether and got out of bed. His satin sheets felt sticky against his skin and the room was suffocating him. He padded out into his large living room in just his boxers. He felt tired. The sun was just beginning to set over L.A. Usually he would wake up when the sun had already set and it was dark out but he was restless because he knew what the following day represented and he couldn't face another anniversary since his beloved had passed away. Or since he had murdered his beloved.

Every year, every Spring was the time that most tormented Harry. The nightmares would begin and they brought with them the horrific memories of that day; the pain, the grief, the guilt and with them came his longing and immense love for the man he had loved centuries ago : William Shakespeare.

Harry poured himself a double whiskey and sat in his leather armchair that faced the patio doors of his penthouse, with its sprawling view of downtown Los Angeles below, the sun setting on this city of broken angels with empty dreams. He was over four hundred years old, still it didn't get any easier. Due to his vampiric abilities, his memory never failed him and it was as sharp as ever, serving as a constant punishment to remind him of what he had done.

He took a sip of his whiskey, letting the liquid burn down his throat hoping it would burn the pain in his heart and the torturous memories that haunted his immortal life. He had been twenty four years old, a happy youth with hopes and dreams and a heart ready to love. He had been a romantic and when he had met William, it had been love at first sight. For William it had been the same and William had started courting Harry secretly. It was unheard of to be openly gay in 1588 but Harry was in love and it was Spring and William made him flower crowns which he wore happily.  
William had been a romantic like him. He wrote love stories and tragedies and sonnets. He loved to recite his words of love to Harry as they lay in a meadow at sunset and he played with Harry's long soft curls.

William sometimes made him act a part when he put up his plays in the village square and Harry never refused, always playing the part of a damsel since women were not permitted to perform in those days.

Harry sighed and took another gulp of whiskey as his memories began to turn dark bringing back that familiar pain in his chest. It has been a perfect late spring evening, bordering on Summer, the weather was warm and the air heavy with the scent of summer blossoms. They had just finished performing Romeo and Juliet in the town's amphitheater. Harry had played Juliet and William had played Romeo, and William had kissed his hand and caressed his hair and spoken words of love to him in front of everyone and Harry had been so happy. When the performance had finished and everyone had gone home, they had taken a stroll to their meadow that was full of blooming summer wild flowers and William had lay him down and had made love to him as the sun set, turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink and purple as Harry gave his virginity to the man he loved.

Harry gulped down the rest of his whiskey and poured another one, wishing he could get drunk and that his vampiric body didn't burn the alcohol away so fast. The only way he could get a little drunk was to feed off a drunk human whose blood was full of alcohol but at the moment he had to make do and face the horrible memories, punishing himself for what he had done. It was what he deserved.

After William had made love to him, they had lain tangled together with flowers in their hair and their naked bodies pressed together, William peppering his face with kisses as they watched the sun set and professed his undying love to Harry. Suddenly out of nowhere, something had Harry pinned to the ground. He could hear William screaming but next thing Harry knew was that he felt pain in his neck, teeth ripping at his flesh. He had thrashed and fought against the thing that was attacking him, calling out to William to help him but whatever it was that had held him down was strong and feral. Harry began to lose consciousness until everything around him had gone dark and silent.

Harry gulped more whiskey as he choked back a sob. He could feel his cheeks were wet from the tears falling from his eyes. He remembered waking up much later at William's house and saw William's relieved face as he bent over and kissed him, telling him how happy he was that he had survived the attack but all Harry could hear was the pounding of William's heart, the throbbing of the artery on his neck, drumming in his head and the silent rush of William's blood in his veins. He could feel his veins burning, a cloudy haze obscuring his vision and the thirst! Harry was only aware of a deep hunger inside him and the last thing he had seen was William's horrified look as Harry's fangs had retracted and he had lunged at William, sinking his razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and draining him of his blood.

A heart wrenching moan escaped Harry's mouth as painful memories continued to fill his mind. When he had been sated and had somewhat regained control of himself, he had looked down to see William dead in his arms, his blue eyes wide open, still shocked, staring lifelessly into nothing. His neck was ravaged and blood soaked his frilly shirt. Harry looked at his bloody hands and realized what he had done, even though he had no idea how or why he would do something like this. He had hugged William to him and begged him to wake up but he had just remained limp and dead in his arms.

Zayn had found him a few days later, still cradling William's dead body to his chest while he whisper begged him to please wake up and love him again. It had taken Zayn a lot of force to pry Harry away from William, as the grief stricken boy cried and kissed his dead lover's face. When Zayn had finally managed to get him away, he had explained to Harry that he couldn't be caught with the dead body. Harry had screamed and cried and asked him why had he done that and what sort of animal was he. Zayn had patiently quieted him down and had told Harry that he was now a vampire. Zayn had told him that he was a vampire too and that he was passing through the town and had smelled him out. Zayn had explained to him that Harry had been attacked by a vampire known as Grimshaw. Grimshaw was a notorious vampire who sired fledglings and just left them to their sorry fate. 

Zayn had further explained to Harry that he had died but had risen as an immortal and because his Sire hadn't been with him to guide him through his first phase, Harry had acted on his natural instincts of his feeding call and had attacked the first human being that he had seen.

From that day, Zayn had taken Harry under his protection and cared from him, teaching him how to be a vampire, a good vampire, one that not necessarily had to feed on humans but Harry was scarred and traumatized. He became angry and bitter and his hate for humans grew. He hated that they lived life and loved while his life and love had been snatched away from him when he was at his peak, full of young life and love. He detested them and hunted them, fed on them and killed them. Mostly he went after couples in love, severing their love and making them pay for his pain and misfortune.

Zayn could do nothing but watch as Harry became a ruthless killer with no regards to human life. He watched him isolate himself and hate everything and everyone. But through it all, they had remained steadfast because Zayn knew that Harry needed him more than he let on.

Harry got up and threw his empty glass at the wall where it shattered to pieces.

'Fuck ,' he growled, as he wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. He knew that tonight he would unleash himself on the human race with a vengeance. God, if he even existed, help the poor soul that crossed his path tonight. The sun had fully set and he deemed it right to start getting ready. Contrary to the mentality of human stupidity, the sun didn't make him combust into flames if he stepped out in it. It only drained him and made him feel very lethargic, thus making him vulnerable. His eyes hurt as they were sensitive to the bright light and due to the UV rays, his skin got badly sunburned but because of his quick healing properties, he healed. He scoffed at what these stupid humans believed! Them and their myths and their movies!

He walked back into his bedroom and had a long hot shower. Then he selected a black Gucci velvet suit and a white Harris Reed shirt with a frilly neck and frilly cuffs that protruded from beneath his suit jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror ( yes au contraire to human misconception, he did have a reflection and a beautiful one too at that) and admired himself. He knew he was beautiful and his beauty drew the humans in. Humans were suckers for beauty, not knowing that beauty can kill you. He put on some of his Tom Ford Vanilla Tobacco cologne, ran a hand through his short curly hair and headed out of his penthouse, into the elevator that would take him down to his club that he part owned with Zayn.

 

X

 

The club was packed and it wasn't even midnight yet. Harry put on his game face, his charming smile that disarmed both men and women (he messed around with both) flashing them his dimples, his sweet words rolling off his tongue like honey and glamouring them into doing what he wanted from them by hypnotizing them with his shining emerald eyes. They all fell for him and gave him all he wanted of them easily. Harry ruled them. Harry owned them. They were just pass times for his use only. He drank their blood and fucked their bodies. Nothing more. No attachments. No feelings.

He made his way over to the bar where Zayn was sitting chatting up to this girl he had frequently been seeing. Harry admired Zayn. He was an older vampire than Harry yet he had retained his humanity and his softness towards these delicate creatures with a short lifespan. Zayn had stopped feeding on humans even before he had met Harry and had opted for animal blood or blood bags from the blood banks. As far as Harry knew, Zayn had never taken a human life. He had trained Harry into feeding off humans without killing them, knowing when to stop taking their blood and not letting their heartbeat fall rapidly to the extent that death was imminent for them. At first Harry had not listened and just continued to take life after life through the years, but as time wore on, even though people only suspected that vampires existed, they had to practice caution and not leave a trail of bodies that bore bite marks and we're drained of blood. Unbeknownst to the human population, their vampire community was large. They had vampires in the police force, hospitals, politics and other necessary areas where should human suspicion arise, they were there to glamour them and make them believe anything other but the truth their eyes had seen. So Harry had learned to obey the rules made up by their community : conceal your vampirisim at all cost. Do not put your race in peril. Do not leave evidence of our existence. It was simply prohibited to take a human life and that did not go down well with Harry. At all. He knew there were consequences for vampires who killed humans and should a vampire go too far, they had to sire that human and care for it until it had learned the rules and was able to fend for itself.

'Zayn,' Harry said by way of getting his friend's attention, casting a disinterested look at his human female friend as if she was no more than vermin. Zayn smiled at him then pecked his little female friend's lips.

'I'll see you later yeah,' he told her sweetly and she smiled at him with adoration (no glamour there. Zayn hated glamouring them unless it was absolutely necessary. He felt as if he was taking away their free will) Harry rolled his eyes as he watched her leave.

'Don't you ever get tired of your pet?' Harry asked him as he motioned Kaleigh over to get him a drink. Zayn chuckled.

'She's not my pet. I am fond of her.' Harry rolled his eyes again.

'Humans are fond of their pets Zayn,' Harry told him sarcastically. Kaleigh came over with a sweet smile on her face reserved only for Harry. Harry huffed in annoyance. Kaleigh was devoted to him and didn't bother to hide the crush she had on him.

'Harry,' she breathed and Harry just had to roll his eyes at her. Kaleigh was his fledgling. She had been one of those gone too far moments where Harry had taken more from her then he should have (he blamed it on the alcohol that had been in her bloodstream that night and he had become intoxicated off her as he drank from her and fucked her into his mattress) She had almost died so Harry had no choice but to Sire her and guide her through the first stages of vampiric life. Along the way, she had developed feelings for him which was natural between a Sire and a new born vampire but it usually faded as the fledgling left the nest and ventured out into the world. Kaleigh however, had been turned thirty years ago and here she was, still crushing and still pining over him hoping he would feel the same way about her! Dream on! She should know by now that Harry had no feelings what so ever!

'I'll have the usual Kay,' Harry told her uninterested in her fawning over him. He looked out over the dance floor, at the swarming bodies, dancing, gyrayting on each other, their smells of sweat and arousal and blood filling his sense of smell while the pounding of their hearts obliterated the loud music and it was all Harry could hear : thump thump thump thump, continuous, relentless, the soft swish of their blood calling to him, making his mouth water. His razor sharp vision sought out potential couples with much love between them for him to crush and thwart. It was his utmost delight to glamour couples into coming up to his penthouse with him, feeding off them, fucking them both then glamour them again and setting them against each other as he sat back, sated and full and watched them fight and break up, saw the tears and the pain and felt their broken hearts smash to pieces.

Kaleigh came back and placed his glass of Burboun in front of him. Harry reached for it, his eyes never leaving the throng of humans in front of him, ready for the taking. Kaleigh waited for him to look at her, which of course he didn't! She cleared her throat.

'You look exceptionally nice tonight,' she complimented him. Harry rolled his eyes. Why did some vampires hold on to their humanity? Harry wondered. Let it go already. It was unneeded.

'It's Gucci darling of course I look nice though nice is not a term I would use to describe me. Try stunning next time,' he said as he took a sip of his Burboun. Zayn chuckled as he watched Kaleigh's face fall and scurry away to serve another customer.

'You are such a narcissist,' Zayn told him. Harry shrugged and Zayn sighed. 'Harry the girl likes you. Would it kill you to be kind to her?' Harry looked at him.

'No, it probably wouldn't kill me since I am immortal and I have been kind to her. I have raised her havent I? I did right by her did I not? You offend me.' Zayn sighed.

'Harry she likes you.' Harry stared at Zayn.

'How is that my problem? It is not my fault she holds on to her humanity with its petty feelings. I gave her immortality and I do give her fuck every now and then. What else does she want from me?' Zayn looked at his friend. He knew what today was, what it brought back to Harry and he wished he could make it better for him.

'Haz have you ever perhaps tried opening your heart up to love?' Zayn asked him treading carefully. Harry turned his emerald eyes on Zayn, pinning him down with the weight of his stare.

'Don't!' Harry growled lowly in his throat. Zayn looked at him softly.

'Harry you need love,' Zayn pressed. Harry downed the remainder of his drink.

'What I need is for you to stop talking about this shit to me. Love kills. Love hurts and destroys so don't you ever, ever mention it to me again. I'm going for a smoke,' he said as he pulled out a packet of Higgs from his breast pocket. He slid off the stool and made his way past the men's restrooms to the backdoor that led to the alleyway behind the club so he could smoke his joint in peace.

 

X

 

Louis stood in the middle of his bedroom, surveying himself in his full length mirror while his best friends Eleanor, Liam and Niall sat on his bed feeling annoyed at the fact that Louis couldn't decide on his outfit for tonight.

'Lou you look good,' Liam told him. 'Can we go now? Please.' Louis huffed.

'I'm not sure. I think the blue jeans looked better.'

'Trust me bro these red jeans look way more better on you,' Niall told him. He just wanted to get out of here and go to the club. Louis turned to look at them.

'Guys this is my first time going to a club since turning eighteen three months ago. Please, I want it to be perfect,' Louis whined. Eleanor got up and cupped his face in her hands.

'And trust me, with the way your ass looks in those jeans, some hunky stud will bend you over....'

'Alright alright,' Louis cut her off amidst much laughter from Niall and Liam. 'Too much detail.'

Louis was a closeted gay. Only his three close friends knew he was gay. He came from a deeply religious family and he himself was a devout Catholic. At the tender age of nine he had told his mother that he liked boys and his mother had wept and had told his father who had given him a good whipping and told him that God had created a man and a woman for a reason and it was unnatural for a man to lie with a man! As if that wasn't enough, his mother had dragged him to Father Sebastian and told him to remove the gay out of him. Louis had sat through endless religion classes and bible lectures and scripture readings until he had fooled them enough that the gay had been banished from him and that he was now "normal". By the age of fifteen, he had told his parents that he had a girlfriend and had brought Eleanor home to meet them, only Eleanor was covering up for him just to get his parents off his back.

However, it didn't stop him from going on the internet and watching gay porn, fantasizing about the day some beautiful man would sweep him off his feet and fuck him till he couldn't walk. Many times he wanked off to beautiful gay man engaged in sexual activities. Often it made him feel guilty afterwards so he would go to confession. He chose Father Timothy as his confessor. He was younger than Father Sebastian and more open minded and had told Louis during confession that it was okay to love men as long as he didn't engage in carnal pleasure with them. That was where the sin lay. So Louis knew it was okay to love men just as long as they didn't touch him or he touched them.

Louis looked at himself one last time in the mirror and grinned at himself. Yeah he did look sexy and hot but that was as far as it could go. He couldn't fall into temptation and let any man touch him. He turned to his friends.

'Right then off we go!' They all cheered loudly and left the his room, Eleanor making sure to hold his hand in front of his parents, taking on the role of doting girlfriend even kissing his cheek before they left the house, making sure his parents saw. She wanted to keep him safe especially from his homophobic father who would not hesitate to beat him into submission if he noticed anything gay about him. Louis couldn't wait to move into his tiny apartment next week so he could be free.

They got to the club. Louis looked up at the name of the club, lit in red neon : HAVOC. He took in a deep breath and wondered into what kind of havoc he was walking into. For a moment, he wished he hadn't agreed to come and had stayed at home, in bed with his book! But here he was! An adult and this is what adults did! They came to clubs like HAVOC. He sighed and followed his friends inside, determined to have a good time. Havoc was packed. As they made their way inside pushing past people, Louis noticed that the club was decorated in Victorian gothic fashion and Louis also noticed that there were a lot of Shakespeare quotes scribbled in elegant silver cursive on the dark purple walls. There were chandeliers and black curtains. The club itself was shaped like an amphitheater around a circle dance floor. A bar ran round the bottom floor and steps went up and around with tables and plush chairs all over looking down below on the dance floor where people where squashed together dancing to the thumping music. Louis fell in love with the place right away.

They managed to find a table that some people had just vacated. It was in the lower tier of steps, close to the dance floor. Liam and Eleanor went to get drinks while Louis and Niall settled in the velvet chairs.

'Swanky,' Niall commented.

'Very,' Louis agreed still looking around, noticing there were various paintings of William Shakespeare on the walls. Louis reckoned that the owner must be a Shakespeare fan like himself. Liam and Eleanor came back with drinks and they toasted Louis and his step into adulthood (he was the youngest out of them all) Louis thanked them and took a sip of his cocktail. It had a lot of alcohol in it and he wasn't used to it. He coughed a little but soon he was relaxing as he drank more of his cocktail and bopped to the music. He began to feel relaxed and warm. Louis noticed an array of couples dancing together : men together and women together and men and women. He felt his cheeks heat up when he saw a couple of guys dancing close, gyrating on each other, touching each other. Louis' mind drifted to possibilities of having a man touch him that way but he immediately shook himself out of it. It couldn't happen. Like never. Father Timothy had told him that he could not act on his carnal desires. Like ever! Louis blushed as he watched the two men kiss. Why was it so wrong for him to even entertain the idea of finding love with a man? He didn't want to get depressed. He stood up, holding his drink.

'Gonna pop to the loo,' he informed his friends and strutted away, the plastic straw in his mouth as he continued to sip on his drink. He searched for the neon sign that indicated the men's restrooms and soon he found it. The restrooms were down a dimly lit corridor which was a little too crowded. He pushed his way through, saying sorry and excuse me as he pushed past people. Finally he came to a little less crowded area and saw the door to the restroom. Suddenly someone bumped into him roughly, sending him staggering back causing him to spill most his drink on the stranger that had barreled into him.

'Why don't you watch where you're fucking going!' The stranger growled at him. Louis straightened himself and growled back :

'Excuse me but you barreled into me. Have you no manners?" His eyes met a pair of green glowing eyes flaring angrily at him, pink lips pulled back into a snarl, a mop of brown curly hair.

'You messed up my fucking Harris Reed shirt,' Harry shot back but stopped short when a pair of wide blue eyes as clear as a spring day bore into his. So blue. So clear. So.....

'And you nearly broke my spine slamming me like that!' Louis roared back at him.

Feisty, Harry thought. Then it hit him....the boy's rapid beating heart like a humming bird in a cage, his sweet blood rushing through his veins making his body heat up and send waves of that heat slamming into Harry and was that a hint of arousal? Without thinking about it, Harry reached for the boy and slammed him up against the wall, pinning him against it, his feet dangling a little off the ground. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, letting out a deep guttural growl at the boys scent : fear, excitement, arousal. It was heady and beautiful and Harry wanted a taste. Harry pushed his leg between the boys thighs, spreading them, pushing him up further against the wall, his knee digging in the boys crotch who whined softly.

Louis stiffened and held his breath as this man, this beautiful savage of a man pressed him into the wall so hard his spine ached. When the man lowered his head and nuzzled his neck, Louis closed his eyes tightly shut and willed his body not to react. This was the first time he had male hands on him, male hands he had fantasized about so many times touching him and when the man pushed his knee roughly against his cock, Louis whimpered. It felt so good but it was wrong. This couldn't happen.

'Please,' Louis whispered. The man with the hypnotizing emerald eyes pressed him deeper into the wall, Louis' back bones screaming in pain. He moved his knee successively against the boys crotch that was getting harder and harder, the boy's pure, heady scent making Harry growl because he wanted him, he wanted him in all ways possible, wanted to taste him, wanted to fuck him. Harry felt his mouth fill with saliva and knew his fangs were about to pop. His gums ached as they elongated.

He pulled back and looked into the boys face, flushed and sweaty, his lips parted and he was panting and whispering please. Please what? Please fuck me? He was beautiful and Harry did what he had never done in the last four centuries of his life : he leaned in a put his lips roughly to the boys'. He pushed his tongue into the boys warm mouth devouring his sweet taste. The boy was mumbling against his mouth and shifting beneath him as Harry pressed him harder into the wall, his knee digging into his hard dick. The more the boy struggled, the more his blood pumped, driving Harry wild. Harry pushed against the boy's hard dick, smelling his leaking fluids and it spurred Harry on. His fangs retracted and dug into the boys soft lower lip making him whine. The boy's hands grabbed at him yet tried to push him away but the taste of his sweet blood on his tongue obscured Harry's senses and sense of reason.

Harry could feel the boy struggling and something about it made Harry snap back and focus. He pulled away, wondering why the fuck he had kissed him. He had never ever kissed anyone. The last person he had kissed was William on the night he had taken his virginity! So why now? Why him?

He looked at the boy who had his eyes screwed up tightly shut, blood seeping from his pierced bottom lip. He was shaking because Harry could feel it within him like a deep vibration on his sensitive skin. He leaned in and whispered against his ear, his breath making Louis shiver :

'You will leave the club and forget you ever met me. Do not come back here again. You will not remember any of this.' He let the boy go suddenly and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and Harry disappeared in a blur.

Louis groaned at the impact. His body hurt and his lip was bleeding and his hard dick throbbed in his pants. Who was that? Why had he liked it so much? And how dare he even tell him to forget it ever happened? The man had kissed him! He had been kissed for the first time and the man had given him a boner and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and Louis wanted to cry. It felt good but he had sinned! Tears began to gather in his eyes but he didn't know if he was crying because he had sinned or because he had enjoyed it and wanted more.

Louis picked himself up off the floor, his back screaming in pain and hurried into the men's restroom, locking himself into the last stall. He was thankful there weren't too many occupied stalls, most men opted for the urinals. He rested his back against the door and looked down at his bulging problem. He had to take care of it.

He took himself out of his pants and positioned himself over the toilet and closed his eyes, imagining the beautiful mystery man, those eyes, his cold hand that gripped his throat, not tightly but tight enough, his lean muscular body pressing into him, his knee pushing against Louis' dick. Louis pumped himself furiously. He was an untouched hormonal teenager and that stranger had touched him and kissed him and his hormones had gone batshit crazy. Louis imagined that beautiful man doing this to him, holding him from behind while he wrapped his cold hand around his aching dick, held him right and pumped him furiously. Louis was breathing hard and fast trying to remind himself to keep quiet. The more he pictured those beautiful eyes and those hands, the harder Louis got. The feeling of the man's tongue in his mouth had Louis orgasm and spill into the toilet. He had wanked before but it was nothing like this, an orgasm that shook him to his core and brought tears to his eyes.

When he regained some sort of control over his body, Louis tucked himself back in, flushed the toilet and left the stall. He washed his hands and dabbed at his bloody lip with a wad of wet tissue paper. At least it wasn't bleeding but it had begun to swell. Louis touched it gently reminiscing the way the man had bit down on his lip only on closer inspection of his lip he could see no teeth marks but just two small holes like piercings. This confused Louis but he put it down to his confused overwhelmed horny brain playing tricks on him.

He exited the bathroom and went back to his friends who asked him where he had been and what had happened to his lip. Louis made up some lame excuse about getting lost and tripping on the way to find the men's room. He knew they weren't buying it but at least they didn't press him for further explanations. He just wanted to go home. To crawl into bed and sleep but his friends were having a good time and they had brought him another cocktail. Louis sat silently, sipping at his drink through his plastic straw, his eyes roaming over all the people having fun and distracting himself reading all the Shakespeare quotes on the walls when his eyes landed on the beautiful stranger sat at the bar talking with another beautiful man with raven black hair and arms full of tattoos.

Louis watched him as he sipped his drink, letting the alcohol warm him. He was so beautiful. Louis' memory hadn't done him justice! The way he spoke and moved his lips. The way he ran his fingers, which Louis noticed now had rings on them through his short curly hair messing it up. Just then, the man turned his head and met Louis' eyes and fixed him with a cold hard glare. Louis quickly looked down. How was it even possible that out of all these people his eyes had to meet Louis' dead on? Louis felt his cheeks burn hot as he took another long sip from his drink. He chanced to look up again and this time the beautiful man had a young lad between his legs and he was sucking at his neck hungrily, both his hands cupping the lads ass pulling him closer to his crotch. This time it was anger that made Louis' face flush hot! He slammed his empty glass on the table, startling his friends, pushed his chair back and stood up.

'I'll be right back,' he told them as he stormed off towards Harry and stopped in front of him hands folded across his chest, thrusting his hip out but Harry paid him no mind and continued to suck the lad's neck. Zayn, who was sat next to Harry raised an amused eyebrow at Louis. Louis cleared his throat to get Harry's attention which he did. Harry stopped nuzzling the boy's neck and looked at Louis.

'I need to speak with you,' Louis told him, hoping he sounded stern. The alcohol was making him bold. Harry turned his eyes towards the lad in front of him.

'Disappear,' he told him in an emotionless voice. The boy nodded and just left. Weurd, Louis thought.

'Are you always this rude?' Louis asked him. Harry smirked as he picked up his glass and took a healthy swallow of his Burboun.

'No I'm usually ruder now leave,' Harry said. Louis was becoming angrier. This man was really rude.

'You know, you can't just kiss me and tell me to forget it ever happened you uncultured swine,' Louis spat at him.

'What?' Zayn asked looking from Louis to Harry. 'You did what?' Harry shrugged. Why the fuck hadn't the glamour worked on this boy? It confused Harry but he hid it.

'Not a big deal,' he told Zayn shrugging then turned his piercing green eyes on Louis. 'Bet you went and tossed one off seeing you almost came in your pants!' Louis felt heat course up to his cheeks in embarrassment. How could he possibly know?

'I did no such thing!' Louis protested. Harry smiled, popping a dimple and Louis felt his body gear up.

'Sure you didn't!' Harry told him casually. Louis wanted to hit him and before he knew it, he slapped him hard across the cheek, startling Harry and making Zayn gasp.

'How dare you?' Louis spat at him trying not to cry. 'How dare you do that and act like it's nothing? I don't even know you and you dared take something I wasn't ready to give then ask me to forget it never happened? ' Harry stood up in a blur and towered over Louis. He was easily six inches taller than him.

'Watch yourself,' he warned him in a deadly tone as he grabbed his wrist and squeezed making Louis wince in pain. Louis tried to pull his hand free from Harry's grip but Harry only squeezed harder. 'Now away with you, you three inch fool!' Harry let go of his arm and Louis rubbed his wrist.

'Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?' Louis mocked him. Harry sat back down.

'What would you know?' he muttered.

'I happen to know enough of Shakespeare to know that you look like you have stepped out of one of his plays with that ridiculous suit you're wearing!' Louis threw at him. Harry's eyes went wide and Zayn chuckled enjoying this spectacle going on in front of him.

I'll have you know this is Gucci, ' Harry defended. Louis scoffed.

'I'll have you know you look like you raided my great great great grandfather's closet. Now I believe you owe me an apology.' It was Harry's turn to scoff.

'For what? For making you come in the little boys room?' Harry laughed and Louis felt as if he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. How did he know? Louis felt as if he was close to tears from anger and humiliation.

'You're an asshole,' Louis said through gritted teeth. He hated that he found him fascinating. He hated that he wanted this beautiful man to touch him. 'Go to hell !' Louis stormed off trying hard to hold back the tears. He got back to his friends table and begged them to please take him home and Harry watched and listened to his rapid beating heart as he struggled not to cry. He watched him leave, his female friend wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

'What are you doing?' Zayn asked him. Harry shrugged. Zayn shook his head.

'You kissed him Harry! You have never kissed anybody in your four hundred years of life. Did you do that to his lip? Did you bite him? Did he see you? Why didn't you glamour him?'

'For fucks sake Zayn!' Harry growled angrily. 'I don't know what the fuck he did to me. All I knew was that I had to fucking kiss him. And I tried to glamour him. It didn't work!' Harry got up and left before Zayn could say anything to further infuriate him. He was perturbed enough by the blue eyed boy with the soft fringe and that night as he fed off a lad he had picked up in the club and buried himself deep inside of him, he could think of nothing but the blue eyed boy.

 

X

 

A few days later, Louis was itching to go back to Havoc. He had gone on the club's website and had discovered that the uncultured swine was called Harry Styles and he was the owner of the club, which was part owned by the raven haired beauty that had been sitting next to Harry, also known as Zayn Malik. As much as he hated to admit it, he had developed a crush on the savage and he wanted, needed to see him again. He had loved the way Harry had made him feel in that dark corridor and many times he had lain in bed and remembered the feel of Harry's icy hands on his skin, his lips, his tongue and he had come hard whispering Harry's name in the darkness of his room.

Today he made up his mind to visit Havoc and offer Harry an apology for slapping him and maybe start over again, maybe be more civil. Louis knew that he couldn't hope for more besides friendship with Harry. Father Timothy had been very stern when Louis had gone to confession and told him what had happened with Harry. Father Tim had told him to pray to God to help him stay away from temptation, yet here he was walking straight into the arms of temptation! Would God hate him so much just because he wanted to feel touched by that beautiful man? Louis knew that lust was one of the deadly sin and he was lusting after Harry so much.

Forgive me Father for I am about to sin!

 

X

 

Harry lounged in his penthouse, feeling a little relaxed. It was almost dusk and Gabe lay face down naked in his bed sound asleep. Harry had wore him out. These days he felt insatiable. Or maybe he was using all his energy to forget the boy with the blue eyes as Zayn had pointed out. Harry scoffed at himself as he poured himself a whiskey and downed it. There was never a time more than now that he wished he could get drunk. Humans had it easy. They could obliterate their sorrows in drink and forget their troubles even for a little while but he couldn't! He could glamour Gabe to get drunk but he knew better than to be in the company of a human while he got intoxicated on their blood! The last time he had done this, Kaleigh had happened and he had no desire for another fledgling to nurture and guide.

The sound of the elevator ascending distracted Harry from his thoughts. It was probably Zayn come to give him another lecture about how he should try and open his heart and feel, let love in and shine inside his dark heart bla bla bla. Zayn and his romantic humanity! The elevator doors dinged open and they revealed a nervous timid Louis who stepped out into his large living room.

'What the fuck?' Harry yelled as Louis walked towards him his eyes wide taking Harry in, just as Harry realized that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a black satin robe that flowed down to his ankles. He heard the boys heartbeat pick up speed, his pulse thump fast and hard, the vein in his neck was pulsing and the smell of his arousal made Harry dizzy. What the fuck was it about him that drew Harry in?

'Like what you see?' Harry mocked him as he opened his robe further, allowing Louis a good look at his tattooed torso, pierced nipples (that made Louis shudder violently at the taught of running his tongue over them) long legs and semi hard on. Louis gulped. Harry was beautiful! And Louis was having trouble functioning! Harry walked over to Louis where he stood frozen, his eyes wide and so impossibly blue. Harry stood very close to him, so much so that Louis could smell his musky manly scent. He took in a shuddering breath.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked him, his voice low and deep making goosebumps break out all over Louis' skin. Louis slowly raised his eyes to Harry and the emerald of his irises engulfed him.

'I... I came to apologize,' he said softly and Harry's mouth was watering, his fangs threatening to protrude from his swollen gums.

'For?' Harry asked as he walked a slow complete circle around Louis, relishing in his accelerated heartbeat and leaking dick.

'F-for slapping you,' he said, the words leaving his mouth in a breathless sigh. Harry smirked and walked further into the room, sitting down into one of his leather armchairs and spread his legs. He motioned for Louis to come closer which Louis did only to notice the naked man sleeping in Harry's bed.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt....'

'Gabe and I were done fucking!' Harry told him finding pleasure in making the boy squirm. 'Anything else you wanted?'

Yes Louis wanted to scream. Yes, I want you to touch me!!! But he shook his head.

'No.' Harry raised an eyebrow at him and stood up, closing the distance between them.

'Are you sure?' he whispered hotly in Louis ear as he ran a hand up his inner thigh. Louis closed his eyes fighting the urges of his body. He jerked himself away from Harry's touch before he got carried away.

'I I'm sure. B-bye Harry.' Louis turned and hurried to the elevator, jabbing at the button.

'What's your name?' Harry asked him.

'Louis,' he whispered as he got into the elevator. The doors closed and Harry smiled.

'Louis,' he whispered to himself, tasting his name on his tongue. ' Louis.'

 

X

 

It was the third time in a week that Harry exited his building during the morning hours. Louis hadn't come back to the club since his last appearance at Harry's penthouse and that had been over two weeks ago. It shouldn't have mattered to Harry, why should it have? He was just another mere mortal, a short life span in the grand scheme of immortality, a speck of life that would be snuffed out in a short handful of years so no, Louis and his short life shouldn't have mattered to Harry but it did. And it made Harry anxious, restless and nervous, traits a vampire should not entertain because an anxious, restless, nervous vampire made mistakes and that could not happen.

When Harry's impatience waiting for Louis to pop up at Havoc (because how could Louis resist Harry and stay away from him when Harry knew the effect he had on him?) had become unbearable, he had, against his better judgement and self preservation, ventured outside during the day time to seek out Louis. Zayn had used the word "stalk" but Harry had growled at him and said that he was not a fucking stalker, just a curious seeker to which Zayn had replied with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow “still stalking.”

During his morning escapades "seeking" out Louis, Harry had observed him from afar, sticking to the shadows whenever possible because the sun drained his energy and made his pale sensitive skin red and blistered. (He had secretly tried on sun screen as Zayn had suggested but it hadn't worked. It only made his skin feel sticky.) Due to his lethargic state, he had had to feed extra to boost up his energy and his healing properties.

While on his morning excursions, Harry had learned a lot of things about Louis. Louis attended UCLA and he was majoring in English Language, Literature and drama. Louis was big into Shakespeare, he loved theater, he loved to read, he lived on Starbucks coffee (mocha double espresso to be exact) sometimes a Belgian coffee frapuccino, he had three best friends one of which was a female. This female which Louis called Eleanor was his confidante and Harry, thankful for his sharp inhuman hearing, had eavesdropped (without a hint of shame) on their intimate conversations and he had learned many more things about Louis like the fact that he was deeply religious, had homophobic parents, he was a closeted gay boy which he hated, he had expressed his desire for love and intimacy and he had told Eleanor that he couldn't get Harry out of his mind. Harry had felt a rush of adrenaline when he had heard Louis shyly admit to Eleanor about the way Harry made him feel and what he did to his body and how he had had to confess to Father Tim about it all and do penance for his sins. This made Harry growl internally but he had also found himself endeared (like seriously? What the fuck was wrong with him? Endeared by a deeply religious closeted virginal boy?) when he had heard Louis tell Eleanor that nobody had ever made him feel the way Harry did and that even though he was an uncultured swine ( Harry felt that this insult was going to stick to him!) he found him beautiful and magnificent like some fallen Angel (fallen Angel?) a mystery waiting to be unraveled and a solitary creature waiting to be loved (God he was romantic!) Eleanor had kissed his cheek (and Harry didn't know why but he felt the need to snap her neck) and had told him that he was such a romantic and to stop romanticising this toxic man who would do nothing but make him miserable (Toxic? What did she mean by that?) And she had left him sitting there, on the bench under the tree, looking lost and defeated.

Harry had watched him sitting there, his shoulders hunched looking sad and miserable and for the first time in a long time, Harry felt! He felt things for this boy, not sure what they were but he was feeling and he didn't like it.

'I pray you, do not fall in love with me for I am falser than vows made in wine,' Harry whispered, reciting a verse from William's play “As You Like It.” He took another long lingering look at Louis and left the scene in a blur, back to the darkness of his penthouse.

X

 

Today Harry slipped out of his penthouse at seven in the morning. After a night of debauchery including sex with four multiple partners and taking his fill of blood, Harry knew he should be sleeping as the sun rose over the city of Los Angeles but Harry had put on a pair of black leather trousers and a sheer black shirt with long sleeves and a pussy bow tied at the neck. He also grabbed his black Gucci sunglasses and stepped out into the on coming morning. Day time exhausted him. Too many people. Too much noise. Too much traffic. His sensitive senses where sent into over drive not to mention the stench of sweat and trash and pollution.

Harry kept to the shady parts of the streets as he made his way to the UCLA campus and waited to see Louis. He had never been obsessed with a human since.....since William and he knew that if he persued Louis, nothing good would come of it and it would end badly. Even though Zayn had insisted he should open his heart and give love a chance, Harry knew it was a bad idea yet here he was at nearly four hundred and thirty years old feeling like an excited school boy waiting for his crush to arrive. Not much of a ruthless immortal vampire was he?

He finally saw Louis walking towards campus dresses in blue jeans rolled up to reveal his delicate ankles, a white t-shirt and a beanie with his fringe peeking out from beneath it. He had his ear buds in and Harry strained his hearing to catch what he was listening to : Who Wants to live forever by Queen. Harry smirked. The boy has taste.

Harry watched him as Louis sipped his coffee, type on his phone and bop his head to the music. Such mundane actions of a mundane being who didn't know he was being stalked by a killer! And then Louis was gone, inside the building, still Harry could hear his heartbeat. He could pick it out from all the other heartbeats because Louis' heart thrummed like a humming bird. Harry closed his eyes and listened to his heart and decided to wait for him.

Louis emerged from the building six hours later in the company of Eleanor. Harry was on the verge of passing out. The sun and heat had drained him but he needed to talk to Louis. He didn't know how or what to say but he needed to. Eleanor being with him didn't improve his chances, still he followed them hoping that maybe he could find an opportunity to speak to Louis.

'Come on El you have to come with me.' Harry heard Louis tell Eleanor.

'You know I'm not truly your girlfriend right? That I'm just your beard so technically I can refuse to accompany you.'

Beard? Harry wondered.

'El it will be fun. Shakespeare at the amphitheater at sunset,' Louis whined and Harry's interest heightened. Shakespeare at sunset?

'Why are you so obsessed with the him? He was just some lonely old boring geezer who was so lonely and desperate that he just wrote shit to entertain himself and hope somebody would love him!' Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

The nerve on this bitch! How dare she? William had been loved and he had been an amazing boyfriend and lover. The fuck did she know about his William?

'I beg to differ,' Louis told her. 'I think he was immensely loved and he was in love probably with his muse for a person to write such eloquent sonnets and words of love full of meaning and emotions, he had to have experienced it all.' Harry beamed like a proud peacock.

You tell her! William had been in love with him and he had been his muse! Who was the uncultured swine now bitch?

Eleanor shook her head at him. 'You're a hopeless romantic,'s he told him as she kissed his cheek. 'Sorry can't make it. It's Friday boyo and I have a date with Antonio. We are going to the party over at Colin's house.' Louis screwed up his nose.

'Antonio? As in Antonio Benedetti? The foreign exchange Italian student?' Eleanor wiggled her eyebrows at him.

'He's hot and his accent? Mamma mia ! Bellissimo!' Louis laughed.

'Be careful El ,' Louis told her. Eleanor looped her hand through his.

'Come with us to the party. Meet some real people. Maybe you'll get lucky.' She gave him a wink and Louis became a little sad.

'What's the use of getting lucky when I'm not free to act on it?' Eleanor stopped walking and turned Louis to face her. Harry stopped walking too.

'Louis being gay is not a sin no matter what those freaks have been telling you. God won't hate you for loving a man. And no matter how much your asshole father tries to beat the gay out of you, you will still be gay and you deserve a man who's romantic and who will love you. Please come with us to the party. I'll set you up on a blind date. '

Harry took in this new information with a stab of horror. Louis' dad beat him because he was gay?  
Louis gave her a small smile. 'Thanks El but I already have a date with Mr. Shakespeare.'

Harry scoffed. No you don't! But you do have a date with Me. You just don't know it yet.

Eleanor kissed his cheek once again (and once again eliciting the desire in Harry to wring her neck) and left Louis standing there by himself (she had a habit of leaving him by himself which Harry didn't appreciate) as she sauntered away, hips sashaying and hair flying. Louis sighed deeply and heavily as he commenced walking towards his small apartment that Harry coincidentally knew where it was (he also knew it was a ten minute walk from his parents house and that he visited them every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday afternoon.)

Harry followed Louis, just to make sure he got home safely. He needed to feed and get out of the sun to replenish his ever decreasing energy.

Suddenly, multiple things happened at once that Harry's sharp reflexes picked up : a little boy slipped out of his mother's grasp as she talked on her phone and ran for the road after his ball, a bus swerved in an attempt to avoid hitting the little boy, Louis phone rang and slipped out of his fingers, not realizing that the bus full of people was heading straight for him. Harry had only a fraction of a second to make up his mind. With what little energy he had left, he used his vampiric speed that blurred him out of vision from the human eye, he hurtled himself towards Louis, slamming into him and pushing him back on to the grassy bank of the sidewalk. Louis hit the ground with a huge impact, knocking the breath out of him just as the bus slammed into the pole on the pavement where Louis had just been standing. The collision made a loud crunching noise as the bus hit and sputtered, people screaming and people rushing to help and see the damage.

Harry's body fell heavily over Louis. Thankfully, Harry had reached out and cradled Louis' head as he crashed into him avoiding Louis cracking his head open. Louis fluttered his eyes open slowly, focusing on the pair of worried emerald eyes staring back into his.

'H-Harry?' he croaked out.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked him urgently. 'Do you hurt anywhere? Did I hurt you?' Louis chuckled then winced painfully and let out a soft whine.

'I think you just saved my life but my back hurts and you are a tad bit too heavy for me. Where did you come from anyway?' Harry scrambled to his feet, doing a very messy job of it due to the sun beating down on him depriving him further of his energy. He stumbled a little, feeling an immense sense of lethargy wash over him. Louis rose to his feet with difficulty, his back screaming in pain but hurried over to steady Harry.

'Easy there,' Louis told him as he held his forearms but Harry pulled away from his touch.

'I'm fine!'he snapped at him. Sirens wailed in the distance and people started to notice them and hurrying over to see if they were hurt. Harry looked at them a little frantically. He was too exposed. Too among them. Too many heartbeats. Too much blood rushing through too many veins and he was hungry. So very hungry. He needed to feed. He had to get away. His skin burned and his eyes hurt. Louis saw Harry's disorientation and panic and turned to the ever growing crowd.

'We are fine. Tend to the people on the bus,' he ordered them then turned to Harry. 'Can you make it to my apartment? It's only round the block.' Harry staggered back away from him. The sun was too hot and Louis' blood smelled so fine.

'I...I need to get home,' he said through his confused state because Harry had not let it ever get this far, let himself be in such a weak defenceless vulnerable state such as this. He could hardly see. His senses were shutting down. All he could feel was his need to feed clawing at him.

'I will call you a cab as soon as we get to my apartment. The fall must have hit you harder. Come with me,' Louis tentatively took Harry's hand. Harry flinched at the touch but let Louis lead him away from the crowd.

The walk to Louis apartment was short and as Louis led him inside, Harry was glad for the silence that suddenly enveloped him and to be out of the hot sun but the moment Louis closed the door, Harry became feral. In the enclosed space, he could hear Louis heart drumming in every cell of his body and his scent was overwhelming, filling him with the urgent need to sink his teeth into him. His mouth filled with saliva, his gums throbbed painfully as his fangs retracted. He was glad his back was turned to Louis. He couldn't show his true self. Humans couldn't see them.

'Harry?' Louis called softly. 'Are you alright? You look very pale!' Harry searched through his scrambled mind for the excuse he always gave humans when they pointed out how pale he was.

'I-I'm thalassemic,' Harry told him feeling a surge of panic and hunger flow through him. It always worked on humans. Thalassemic people where always pale and lethargic!

'Oh do I need to take you to the ER ? If your blood count is down you might need blood!'

Oh fuck yes he needed blood just not the way Louis was thinking he needed blood!

'I'm fine!' Harry snapped at him. He was losing his resolve. No no no not here with Louis so close to him. Louis reached for him to help him sit down but Harry moved away from him, kept his back turned to him because it was happening. His fangs where threatening to slip free.

'Get the fuck away from me,' Harry growled as he tried to control himself but failed miserably. He was too far gone. Louis took a few steps towards him regardless.

'Thank you for saving me,' Louis said, his voice soft and low, enticing the need in Harry to ravage him. 'How can I help you? What can I do? Can I get you some tea?'

Tea ? Fucking tea? Harry wanted to laugh and scream in his face!

'I just need you to stay the fuck away from me,' Harry growled again. Louis moved closer and he was now right behind him, so close that Harry could feel his body heat caress his skin like a warm summer night breeze. He closed his eyes, fighting harder for control.

'Please let me help you,' Louis said gently and Harry had to resist the hunger and the urges of his nature! If Louis saw him, he couldn't glamour him! Harry was ready to collapse and when Louis placed a soft hand on his back, Harry gave in. He turned suddenly on Louis like a rabid dog, fangs bared and he saw the horrified shock on Louis' face as he stumbled backwards away from him terrified and Harry advanced on him like the predator that he was.

'P-please don't hurt me,' Louis begged as Harry advanced on him. All he could see were Louis' veins under his skin, full of warm blood. ' Harry please please don't kill me. I'm too young to die Harry please,' Louis screamed as Harry pushed him into a corner. He looked mad and out of his senses. Louis reached out a trembling hand towards Harry, exposing his wrist.

'Take w-what y-you need but p-please don't k-kill me Harry, ' Louis told him, scared out of his wits and the tears falling freely from his eyes. Something registered in Harry's hunger laced brain. He nodded at Louis then he took his arm roughly, closed his long fingers tightly around his wrist and pulled him closer making Louis stumble. Louis let out a strangled sob as Harry bent his head and sank his fangs into Louis soft skin of his wrist. Louis screamed out as Harry's sharp pointed teeth broke his skin and penetrated the deep artery that ran the length of his forearm. Harry pulled at the hot blood pumping through Louis' veins and Louis cried harder because it hurt. His blood being sucked out of him hurt and it felt like liquid fire.

'H-Harry stop p-please it hurts please,' Louis cried out but Harry dug in deeper and pulled harder. Louis tried to snatch his hand away but Harry tightened his grip on him. Louis began to sob.

'Please Harry, ' he whimpered and Harry stopped. He raised his head, blood dribbling down the corners of his mouth and looked at Louis, who was ashen and swaying on his feet. What had he done? He had showed Louis his true self now he couldn't glamour him! He let go of him, feeling horrified at what he had done but he reached out to him when he saw Louis' knees buckle. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him to his chest and moving him to sit on the couch. Louis collapsed into the soft cushions, his head back and eyes closed. Harry touched his face ever so delicately.

'Louis,' he whispered but Louis remained with his eyes closed. His heart was beating fine. It was strong so Harry knew that he hadn't taken more than he should've and Louis life wasn't in danger. He let him rest, got up and went in search of a first aid kit. Once in the bathroom, he washed his face of the excess blood round his mouth then opened the cabinets in the bathroom till he found the kit. He grabbed it and hurried out into the living room where Louis was still passed out. Harry listened to his heart again. It was thumping steadily. Something washed over Harry then at the sight of the limp boy on the couch. Something moved him inside and for the first time in his life, he felt unsure of himself, of life and of his entire existence.

He quickly snapped out of it and opened the first aid box. He pulled out the disinfectant and some cotton wool. He poured some of it and dabbed at the two puncture wounds on Louis wrist. When it was done, he took out a piece of gauze and a bandage and wrapped up his wrist.

Harry went into Louis' kitchen and poured him a glass of water. He had never done this shit before. He had never had to take care of the humans that he fed on. They were just food to him but Louis....  
Harry sat beside him and shook him a little.

'Hey, ' Harry said. Louis' eyes fluttered open and the moment he saw Harry, his eyes went wide and a strangled sound left his mouth as he scooted away from Harry terrified.

'Please don't hurt me,' Louis sobbed. Harry could hear how his heart was racing fast as a result of fear. Harry got up quickly off the couch and moved away from him, not wanting to terrorize the poor boy any further but it made him feel....uncomfortable. Louis' fear of him made Harry feel uncomfortable. He didn't want him to be afraid of him!

I'm not going to hurt you,' he told him gruffly. Then he cleared his throat not wanting to scare him further. 'Thank you for...for helping me and I'm sorry I .....you can't tell anyone!' Louis shook his head.

'I- I wont I promise.' Harry nodded once.

'I ugh cleaned your wound. Drink water and rest. You ugh should be fine.' Louis nodded again.

'Please leave,' Louis whispered and Harry hated that it hurt. It shouldn't make him feel like this because Louis was just food wasn't he? So why did it hurt? He nodded and walked towards the door. Before he let himself out, he turned to Louis.

'You don't need to fear me. I will not harm you and if you stop being afraid of me, I will be at the amphitheater tonight for the Shakespeare play. I ....I will wait for you. If you don't come, I will never bother you again. You will not see me again.' Louis didn't look at him so Harry let himself out. He closed the door behind him and hurried away back to his dark penthouse. He had had enough of daylight and human interaction for a lifetime. This was not his life! Humans were not meant to befriended or depend on or needed! No! They were just there for his use and gratification and he would keep it that way. Louis was nothing better than the rest of them. Harry was old enough and had lived long enough to know that vampires and human did not mix besides for the obvious. He knew it was foolish on his part to develop any feelings towards these feeble creatures that were so fragile and easily snuffed out. 

He got to his penthouse and he felt lonely and frustrated and angry. He felt angry that he had made himself vulnerable for a human! And now that human knew his secret and he didn't know if he could trust him to keep it yet he had believed him.

Harry undressed quickly, letting his clothes fall to the floor. He plopped down in his bed, wondering why the hell he had told Louis that he would wait for him at the theater tonight like some stupid kid with a crush. He was a deadly four hundred thirty year old vampire. He didn't need some human to complicate his life for a few years then die! He didn't need emotions and feelings. Harry closed his tired eyes and drifted off into heavy slumber thinking of the blue eyed boy.

 

X

 

It was dusk when Harry woke up. He felt well rested and himself again until he put his feet down and it all came back to him...Louis! His initial frustrations seeped back into him and it made him angry that he was thinking about this insignificant mere mortal. He needed to feed. He quickly showered and took time selecting what to wear. Harry was vain. He was a narcissist. He knew he was beautiful. It was a perk of being a vampire. It made preying on humans easy. Humans were weak for beautiful things and Harry lured them in so easily ; a dimpled smile, a seductive word, a compliment, a whiff of his cologne, a touch and they were his to do with as he pleased. 

He pulled out a pair of white high wasted trousers, a sheer sparkly baby blue shirt with a pussy bow at the neck and black Gucci loafers. He fixed his short curls and when he was satisfied that he looked good, he left his penthouse and headed down to his club. He made it a point to avoid Zayn because he didn't feel like being questioned about his latest daytime activities. He just needed to feed before he headed out to the amphitheater. Why was he even going? Because it was William's play, he kept telling himself, and he always went to William's plays even though by now he knew them all by heart but still they were William's plays and he always went.

After feeding off of three people (he was insatiable and needed to be full and well sated so much so that should Louis turn up, his scent wouldn't tempt him) he left the club, got in his Vintage 1973 yellow Porsche (which stood out like a sore thumb, talk about an inconspicuous vampire!) and he set off towards the amphitheater. The sun had gone down and the city of Los Angeles was bathed in twinkling street lights, night smells and ripe willing bodies ready for the taking. Harry's veins where thrumming with the blood he had consumed yet also with a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was a human emotion, that much he knew but he didn't have any did he? He had lost them all when he had taken William's life that night long ago. He didn't want to entertain the idea of him having feelings! The was not entertaining at all!

He arrived at the amphitheater and parked his Porsche. He looked around and there weren't that many people attending the play. He saw that it was The Taming of The Shrew. Harry found himself chuckling because this had been one of William's favorite plays. Pity that the humans of this era did not appreciate plays and art, Operas and ballet or a piano concert. Instead they opted for violent movies, video games and loud clubs while engrossed in their phones, taking selfies for their Instagrams and snapchats, posting them for everyone to see and living their short lives on social media instead of the real world. They had lost all sense of poetry and romance and courting. He missed it and he hated that he was cursed with a never ending life and a memory that made him relive what he had and what he had lost every single day of his immortal days.

He got out of his car and locked it relishing in the night air that always brought out his sharp nocturnal side along with the longing and desire of those nights many many years ago he had spent lost in love with William as he played with his hair and recited sonnets to him. Harry hated this feeling because he knew it would lead nowhere. And he hated to admit to himself that he missed being loved and loving someone.

He was lost in his frustrating thoughts as he made his way inside the amphitheater, something like hope blooming in the pit of his stomach against his better judgement. A young lad who was in the ticket booth looked at him with big round eyes and his mouth a little slack. Harry rolled his eyes. It got tiring the way people drooled at the sight of him. He unleashed the force of his emerald eyes on the boy.

'Call for a substitute and come with me,' Harry purred seductively. The boy nodded as if in a trance and called over his shoulder for Meredith to come take the till. Harry walked into the theater and found a small hidden alcove. The boy joined him, his eyes wide and glazed staring at Harry as if he was God himself. Harry stared into his eyes.

'You will not make a sound or struggle,' he said clearly and with authority. The boy nodded. Harry pushed him against the wall of the alcove so that they were out of sight. He undid the boys shirt and nuzzled his neck. He inhaled as if he was inhaling a fine wine, the smell of the boy's blood making his mouth water as his fangs retracted. He didn't smell like Louis but neither did Dom Perignon and Prosecco but they were both good nonetheless. He licked the boy's throat, feeling his artery pulse under his tongue. He felt the boy rut against him because feeding time could be highly erotic and arousing if done right and Harry was nothing short of seductive and doing the right thing. He licked the boys skin again, dragging his tongue slowly, making him whimper and rut harder. Harry didn't want to fuck him, he just wanted a drink but he would let the boy have his fun. 

Harry slowly sunk his teeth in the soft flesh of the boys neck, piercing the artery carefully and with expertise and sucked slowly, the hot blood pouring on his tongue. The boy whined and rutted harder against Harry's thigh. Harry wanted him to come because when they came while he was feeding, their blood rushed harder and became sweeter as they released their endorphins into their system, their loud and frantic beating hearts slamming into Harry.

Harry pressed his knee his into the boys crotch urging him on. He drank deeply from him as the boy chased his orgasm and when he came and went limp in Harry grasp, Harry sighed at the sweet warm taste that filled his mouth but he knew that he had to stop. He pulled his fangs out of the boy's neck and licked his lips.

'Go,' he told the boy, 'and forget you ever met me.' The boy nodded and scurried away, fixing his shirt and trousers as he went. Harry straightened himself out. He controlled his urges pretty well and didn't just fuck the boy out here because it wasn't respectable. He was better than that!

He made his way inside the open air round theater, not missing the human's eyes on him. He unwillingly scanned the venue with his sharp senses for Louis then reminded himself that he was here for William's play not to socialize or encounter anyone, especially not Louis. He made his way up to the higher seating part of the theater where there were no humans in the vicinity. Thankful that Louis had not come because he needed this “thing” he had going on to stop. Harry relaxed, crossed one long leg over the other and watched as lanterns were lit up around the stage. He smirked at himself at the way they tried to keep it Shakespearean by not using electricity.

Harry smiled to himself as the play began, reminding him how his William could go from a dramatic play to a playful funny one to a romantic one to a tragic one. Harry had always loved his enthusiasm, his love for drama and play writing and his romantic sonnets. William had been the most beautiful masterpiece of all his masterpieces and Harry had been lucky enough to love him and be loved by him...until he took his life.

Harry settled back and let these feeble mortals take him back to relive the greatest love story of his life. He mouthed the lines to himself along with the actors who were not doing a bad job out of the play. Harry was so engrossed in the play that he did not notice a person sitting down next to him, not too close but in his vicinity.

'Personally, in my opinion, the best ever to play Katherine and Petruchio where Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton. They had so much chemistry between them and they brought it to the screen bringing these two characters to life and give them their full potential,' Louis said, keeping his eyes trained on the stage below. Louis' voice and scent hit Harry simultaneously. He turned his head slowly and looked at Louis, sitting there, with his glasses perched on his tiny noce, soft fringe across his forehead and Harry could not believe that after he had attacked him that same morning, Louis had dared come to meet him. Did he have a death wish or something? Harry said nothing as Louis smiled softly but never looking at him.

'I did try to find my two best actors to play Katherine and Petruchio but in all honesty, I don't think anyone can beat Elizabeth's and Richard's portrayal of these two.' Louis giggled a little to himself and Harry held his breath not wanting to smell him.

'Did...did you produce this play?' Harry asked him, clearly surprised that this boy could actually produce one of William's plays. He tried not to inhale through his nose, avoiding all temptation from making him want to taste Louis again. His scent was overpowering but Harry knew that he had taken quite a bit of blood from him that morning and taking more would mean putting Louis in danger. He closed his eyes briefly, gaining control over himself. Louis smiled and blushed a little and Harry could see the blood beneath the surface of his cheeks pooling there making him turn a beautiful rosy color.

'I am majoring in drama and English literature. I always produce plays. Shakespeare is my favorite. These are drama students who are majoring in Arts so they willingly take part in my plays. It's a platform for them. Last summer I produced A Midsummer Nights Dream. This Spring I produced The Taming of The Shrew and soon, we will start working on next Summer's production : Romeo and Juliet,' Louis told him proudly. He loved his work and he knew that he wanted to do this for the rest of his life.

Harry stared at his profile, illuminated by the lanterns from below, making Louis glow and look ethereal. Was he even real? Harry marveled at this tiny, fragile mortal that was slowly awakening in him something that he thought had died along with William the night he had taken his life but Harry was realizing that the feeling had only been dormant inside of him, waiting for someone he hadn't even known he had been waiting for to awaken it. He had never let anyone touch him there because after what he had done, he wasn't worthy of love or to be loved. He was a monster, a hunter, a predator not a lover! Louis pushed his glasses further up his nose.

'Do you love Shakespeare then?' Louis casually asked him in a low soft voice and Harry nearly choked on his breath because how did Louis know that Harry loved William? How could he possibly know? Harry fumbled through his confused mind for an answer. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell this human being that William had been the love of his life? Before he could reply, Louis asked again :

'What is your favorite play of his?' Harry sighed in relief when he realized that Louis was simply making general conversation and not literally asking about his past relationship with William. He cleared his throat, feeling unnerved at the way Louis could literally confuse him. He was a creature of the night, a superior being and yet this boy could reduce him to a nervous mess.

'I ugh my favorites are Othello and The Merchant of Venice,' Harry said, trying hard to ignore the throbbing vein on the side of Louis' neck. He could see it pulsing steadily underneath the thin layer of his tanned skin, the blood so warm rushing through it, the beating of his pulse reverbrating inside Harry's head, the beating of Louis' heart making Harry ravenous. His mouth filled with saliva and his gums ached as his fangs began to retract. Everything was becoming hazy except Louis' throbbing vein and the pounding of his heart. Harry could see or hear nothing else except that throbbing artery and that steady pounding of his tender heart. Harry fought his natural instincts hard because he couldn't and wouldn't hurt Louis again. Louis nodded, oblivious of Harry's struggles that his presence was causing him.

'Morbid choices but great ones too. Shakespeare always manages to amaze me how he can go from comedy to morbid to romantic to tragedy. He is amazing. I love him so much,' Louis said on a dreamy sigh as he continued to watch the play. 

'You and me both,' Harry mumbled, remembering how William could jump from one genre to the other with ease and confidence. He had written so many masterpieces, but in truth, William was the masterpiece himself. An immortal masterpiece that Harry carried within him through his own immortal life, a constant punishment for what he had done and something he would never forgive himself for.

They fell silent, Louis watching the play and reciting the words Shakespeare had written so long ago with devotion and adoration, a small soft smile on his lips, fond eyes and pink cheeks. Harry tried to concentrate on Katherine and Petruchio but he was fascinated by the boy beside him as he watched his lips silently move reciting the words along with the actors and he found himself enthralled and drawn in, wanting but not daring, wishing but not hoping because he did not deserve anything good. Love was not for a monster like him. Love was for people like Louis who was sunshine personified.

The play ended and they remained seated, not talking, watching as people filed out of the theater and the actors began blowing out the lanterns. Soon the amphitheater was empty, devoid of people and noise and lights except for the moonlight that shone bright, illumintaing everything in a silver light. Louis kept staring ahead and Harry knew that he should get up and leave but he was rooted to the spot, captured by the beautiful boy beside him.

'How old are you?' Louis whispered so quietly that Harry thanked his supernatural hearing for having picked up his soft voice. He swallowed. Why was he asking? Should he reply or just severe all connections now before it got too complicated?

'I am nearly four hundred and thirty years old,' Harry said quietly, keeping his voice low and soft. He heard Louis' gasp as well as his heartbeat picking up speed. The boy was frightened and he had every good reason to be. He was sitting in an empty amphitheater, alone, in the middle of the night with a deadly creature that was not supposed to exist in the world of mortals, a killer who could kill the boy in half a second. Harry watched him carefully, his vision clear in the darkness. He kept his senses alert, keeping himself ready for flight should Louis become distressed by his presence. Louis licked his lips and took in a deep shuddering breath, his lungs making a soft squelching noise as they filled with air and then pushed that air out. Louis' body provided music to Harry's ears, a symphony of sounds that had never enticed him before.

'How old were you when this happened?' Louis asked even more softly as if he was afraid to voice out his question. Harry raised an eyebrow even though he knew Louis couldn't see him because Louis was staring ahead. This? My transformation you mean!

'Twenty four,' Harry told him, not really sure why he was giving this mortal information about himself. 'I was born is 1564 in London,' Harry offered, hoping he sounded friendly though he doubted a creature like him could sound anything but friendly. He was not Harry the friendly vampire! Another beat of silence, Louis still looking ahead. Harry could almost hear his brain work if brains made any sound when they worked!

'How did it happen?' Louis asked him, his voice always low and soft, his heart drumming a steady beat and his pulse a little high. Considering he was in the presence of a vampire and having experienced what said vampire was capable of, Harry was impressed at his calmness. How did it happen? How could he tell him without bringing William up? Harry shuddered at the memories. He had to relieve that night. He always avoided thinking about it. Could he tell him? Why was he even considering telling him? 

'I...I,' he began and swallowed while trying not to breathe through his nose to avoid smelling Louis. He cleared his throat. 'It was a spring night in of 1588. I...I was with my...with William. We had set up a play that night,' he paused again not wanting to tell Louis that the play that night had been “A Midsummer Nights Dream.” 'Anyway, after the play we went to our meadow. I was attacked there'

'Who attacked you?' Louis asked.

'I do not know who my attacker was,' Harry replied. Louis looked at him for the first time that night.

'You don't know who sired you?' he asked curiously, a little shock and accusation in his tone. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Sired? Okay. Alright, so the boy knew the vampire lingo. He probably watched Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Twilight!

'No I do not know,' Harry said. 'I...I didn't know what I was until Zayn found me and helped me,' Harry said and why was he telling him all this? He was breaking the rules of their community. Louis nodded and turned a little in his seat, his body facing Harry.

'So your sire bit you and left you alone?' Louis asked, his voice a little disgusted or so Harry thought that it did sound disgusted but why would he? He picked up his heartbeat, beating a little faster, his blood rushing a little harder in his veins. Was he angry?

'Yes,' Harry said. 'Like I told you, Zayn found me and he took care of me. Helped me and showed me what I had to do to survive.' Louis nodded again and seemed to be thinking, absorbing and making sense of what Harry had just told him. His eyes trailed Harry's beautiful pale face, his big green eyes that looked a little sad perhaps?

'Did you love him?' Louis asked him softly. Harry blinked and looked at Louis a little confused.

'Who? Zayn?' he asked. Louis covered his mouth and giggled. For a four hundred plus year old vampire he was a little slow on picking up or perhaps the sound of Louis' giggles dulled his brain.

'William.' Louis said quietly. The name falling from Louis' lips made strange things happen inside Harry's body, a sort of earthquake that shiftd him from his roots. Louis kept his eyes on his beautiful face as a mixture of emotions crossed his features. Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked back at Louis, his face bathed in the silver light of the full moon. The boy was perceptive.

'I loved him,' Harry admitted, his voice no more than a rasp, the words searing his throat as they left his mouth. What was it about this tiny twink of a human boy that was making him spill his guts without reserve and with such ease? Louis hummed.

'Did William love you?' Louis asked. Harry gulped. Did William love him? Harry chuckled to himself. Of course William loved him! He had written fucking sonnets about him! He had written Sonnet 18 especially for HIM! Before Harry could put a filter between his mouth and his thoughts, he said :

'Of course he loved me! He wrote Sonnet 18 about me!' He snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he had said because why the fuck had he said that out loud, what was wrong with him? He watched Louis' face carefully, the way his eyes narrowed as if he was thinking about what Harry had just said. He watched him draw up the conclusion, his eyes going wide and his lips moving slowly, softly :

'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May. And summer's lease hath too short a date.' Louis paused and Harry inhaled sharply. He hadn't heard those words recited to him in...since he had killed William. 'Is your William....William Shakes....'

'Yes,' Harry cut him off. 'It's him.' He saw Louis' eyes go wider and his mouth open into a perfect O. Harry braced himself.

'You...you dated...you and...William Shakespeare?' he asked in disbelief and Harry cursed himself for talking too much and sharing too much. Harry nodded. 

'Oh my God!' Louis exclaimed. 'You knew him? You knew the William Shakespeare! Oh my God what was he like?' Harry gave a small sad smile, his eyes haunted by memories of William.

'He was amazing. Crazy. Creative. An artist. Funny. Happy. Charming and the love of my life. And I was his.' Louis looked at him in awe.

'Where you like his muse?'

'I was,' Harry said smiling again as memories of William tracing words with his finger tips on his naked skin came back to him, as he recited words which turned into sonnets and plays. Louis could tell that the memories still pained Harry.

'Did he...um did he leave you when you um were turned into this?' Louis asked him softly, being mindful that even though Harry was a vampire and over four hundred years old, he still had feelings. Harry scoffed mentally. Louis couldn't even say the word vampire out loud. No way was he going to tell him that he had murdered William.

'I left him,' he said quietly. 'He wasn't safe around me.'

'I'm sorry,' Louis said, 'it must have been difficult to part from him. I mean he was THE William Shakespeare!' Harry scoffed mentally again. What was it with this kid and his obsession with William? Bet if he knew that his feet stank he wouldn't be so smitten with him! Or perhaps if he knew that he snored like a truck, he wouldn't be so heart eyes for William!

'He wasn't famous back then. He was just William who wrote plays and drank lots of beer down at the tavern.'

'But he wrote sonnets for you, for the love of his life. He was romantic wasn't he?' 

'He was yes.' Harry paused and looked down. 'I never read his work since we um since I....left him.' Louis looked at him with dreamy eyes that shined in the moonlight.

'I knew it! I knew he was romantic! His sonnets will never be the same to me again,' he said on a breathy sigh.

'Why not?' Harry asked him curiously.

'How can I read his sonnets now without thinking of you? His muse is sitting right across from me. Now I know who he wrote them for.' Louis looked at Harry with glazed eyes and smiled. 'If I should think of love I'd think of thee, thy arms uplifted, tying thy hair in plaits above, the lyre shape of thy arms and shoulders, the soft curve of thy winding head. No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus so have bewitched. I think of this, and all my universe becomes perfection. But were thou in my arms, dear love, the happiness would take my breath away, no thought could match that ecstasy, o song encompass it, no other worlds. If I should think of love, I'd think of thee.' Louis paused again. 'He wrote this for you did he not? So how can I not think about YOU when I read this?' Harry could not reply because he was crying on the inside. His unbeating heart was breaking. He scooted a little closer to Harry. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just got carried away. I am so sorry.' Harry looked at him, his green eyes dull with pain.

'I do not want you thinking of me. At all. You shouldn't even be here. Alone. With me.' Louis cocked his head to the side.

'Do you kill people?' Louis asked and his heartbeat spiked a little, anticipating his answer.

'No...um I used to. I don't anymore.' Harry explained and Louis' closeness was making his fangs tingle and push against his gums painfully. Louis nodded again and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

'But you do feed. You have to.' Harry wanted to laugh but he had to reassure the boy that he wasn't going to jump him and drain him.

'I do,' he said simply.

'So how do you do it?' Louis pressed. 'I mean, I know how,' he said showing Harry his bandaged wrist. Harry sighed internally. What was this? Twilight 2.0?

'Yes I do feed off people if that's what you are asking. I'm not the type to heat up a bag of O positive in my microwave, so yes I feed off people but I don't kill.' Harry felt uncomfortable discussing his feeding habits with Louis.

'So do you just like ask them politely to please let you have some of your blood?' he asked and Harry wanted to laugh but he could also understand the boy's curiosity. It was not everyday you met a vampire who attacked you in your home then asked you to go watch a Shakespeare play!

'I glamour them,' Harry told him. Louis nodded.

'Right. That thing you do with your eyes where you get people to do what you want them to do then make them forget all about it,' Louis said.

'You seem to know a lot about my kind,' Harry pointed out.

'I watch a lot of movies,' Louis replied. Harry scoffed out loud this time.

'I am nothing like the movies,' Harry almost growled out but regained his temper when he saw Louis flinch. He hated the vampire shit they put in the movies. Vampires are not romantic, lost souls who want to be loved. They are ruthless killers!

'Aren't you?' Louis pressed with a smile dancing on his lips.

'No!' Harry snapped. Louis didn't flinch this time. He tapped a finger against his bottom lip and God Harry wanted to bite on that lip!

'So the sun doesn't kill you right?'

'No it doesn't,' Harry answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'It only drains me like you saw this morning and gives me severe sunburn.'

'Hmm,' Louis commented. 'You obviously don't sparkle in the sun.'

'What?' Harry asked him confused.

'Do you sleep in a coffin?' Louis asked, throwing Harry off course with his rapid questions firing at him.

'No. I have a bed.'

'But do you sleep all day and party all night?' Louis asked. Harry rolled his eyes. What was it with this boy and his rapid fire questioning?

'I can wake up during the day but it drains my energy quickly so I prefer to sleep and wake up when the sun sets. Are we done here?' Harry asked him.

'Not quite,' Louis told him. 'Can you read my mind?' Harry huffed out a laugh.

'No I can't. I can smell you and I can hear the beating of your heart and your blood flowing through your veins but no I can't hear your mind.'

'You can hear all that inside me?' Louis asked him. Harry nodded. Louis was silent for a bit then he looked Harry in the eyes. 'Do you...do you want to hurt me right now?' he asked him quietly. Harry swallowed thickly because God Louis smelled divine and he was hungry.

'Yes. Yes I do but I won't.' Louis kept his eyes on Harry.

'So you feel the need to hurt me?' Harry fought to keep his self control and his fangs sheathed.

'Yes...I mean no...no not like that. I um want to feed off you yes. You smell so good and I just...well it's like when you get hungry and smell food,' he admitted. 'But I won't. I took too much from you already.' Louis cocked his head to the side.

'Good to know I smell like food even though I have on expensive cologne!' And Harry wanted to burst out laughing. 'Why can't you glamour me?' Louis asked him his voice sounding disappointed.

'I don't know,' Harry said. 'It never happened to me before.' Louis shrugged.

'Guess I'm not that easily impressed.'

'I guess,' Harry mumbled. Wasn't he impressed at all? He looked at Louis. 'Aren't you impressed by me?' He had to admit to himself that he did feel a little offended that Louis wasn't in awe of having met a real life vampire. Narcissit much?) He was more impressed with William for fucks sake! Louis shrugged again.

'Not impressed but hey I'm glad there's an explanation for your clothes,' he said nodding towards his attire. Harry looked down at his clothes then back up at Louis.

'What's wrong with my clothes?' Harry asked offended.

'Explains the fifteen hundred fashion sense.'

'I'll have you know that this blouse is from this year's Gucci summer....' then he stopped when he heard Louis giggle.

'For a vampire you are so slow,' Louis told him still giggling. It was then that Harry realized that Louis was making fun of him and he smiled. He smiled because he had never met anyone like Louis before. 'Are you like super fast and strong?' Louis asked him. Harry sighed but smiled. He had to entertain the boy. His face was full of questions and wonders and yes awe even though he had just said that he wasn't easily impressed. Harry decided to indulge him.

'Yes I'm very fast and very strong,' he told him then chuckled, 'just like in the movies,' he added. Louis smiled.

'They got something right then.' Harry returned his smile careful not to show his teeth. He didn't want his fangs to pop out.

'I guess they did.' Silence settled between them. Harry could feel Louis' eyes on him, assessing him, caressing him. He suddenly felt exposed. He liked the attention and wasn't shy of demanding it. He basked in it! But the one on one attention Louis was giving him was different. It was personal and soft and....intimate.

'Are you romantic?' Louis asked him and there it was! Fucking Hollywood delivering vampires as sad lonely romantic creatures looking to be saved and loved by their one true love that delivers them from despair and shows them what love is.

'No I am not!' Harry snapped rudely. 'There's nothing romantic about me. I'm a hunter. A killer. Do not be misled.' Louis still looked at him calmly and seemingly unimpressed.

'Sure Mr. Shakespeare's Muse.' Harry blinked. Was this boy kidding or?

'Aren't you afraid of me?' Harry asked him. Louis shrugged.

'Not really.'

'Well you should be,' Harry growled at him. How dare he not be afraid? He was scary! Louis kept his eyes on him.

'Can I touch you?' he asked very softly. Harry internally started! He wanted to touch him? Why? Harry nodded. Louis reached out slowly and cupped his cheek in his small hand. It felt warm against Harry's cold skin. Harry inhaled sharply at the contact but did not move an inch. Louis' skin thrummed with life against his flesh, his body warmth seeping into Harry. He could feel the beating of his heart through the pads of his fingertips that were gently caressing his cheek. He pressed his lips together, fighting hard to keep his fangs hidden but he could feel them pushing down, retracting.

'You are so cold,' Louis said softly, his eyes skimming every inch of Harry's face, 'but so very beautiful.'

'Beauty is a killer. That's part of the lure. Hasn't Hollywood taught you anything?' Harry asked him, a tinge of amusement to his voice. Louis ran his fingers gently down his cheek to his jaw, his warm fingers dancing on Harry's cold pale skin.

'It has,' he whispered. 'Vampires are lonely solitary predators who secretly want to be loved but don't allow it for fear of hurting the one they fall for.' His voice was low and soft and it made Harry shiver. 'They fear loving a mortal because their life span is short. They have to watch them grow old, get sick, wither and die while they remain unchanged by the passing of time, immune to illness or old age, frozen in centuries past. No fear of death ever claiming them so they distance themselves and roam the world alone.' Harry gulped. Who was this boy? Bella Swan?

'Poetic,' he said in a thick voice. Louis' fingers traced his perfect lips.

'Having Shakespear's muse in front of me brings out the poet in me. Though William has sure set the bar high for us mortal men. I mean how can I ever compete with what he wrote about you?' Harry blinked. Compete? Why would Louis want to compete with William? Louis moved a little closer, so close Harry could feel heat radiating off of him and he was absorbing it.

'Of all my loves this is the first and last that in the autumn of my years has grown, a secret fern, a violet in the grass, a final leaf where all the rest are gone. Would that I could give all and more, my life, my world, my thoughts, my arms, my breath, my future, my love eternal, endless, infinite, yet brief, as all loves are and hopes, though they endure. Thou are my sun and stars, my night, my day, my seasons, summer, winter, my sweet spring, my autumn song, the church in which I pray, my land and ocean, all that the earth can bring of glory and of sustenance, all that might be divine, my alpha and my omega, and all that was ever mine.' Louis paused. 'Tell me, how can I ever compete with that? The words he wrote for you...so beautiful.' Harry closed his eyes and took in the pain of those words. Why was this mere mortal reciting Shakespeare to him? And talking about competing? Competing with what? William was dead. Then it dawned on Harry and he pulled back away from Louis' touch and closeness.

'You...you shouldn't...I mean you should...you really um should....'

'Stay away from you?' Louis asked him, his voice gentle as a whisper. 'Because you are a killer? Because you could hurt me? Who's cliché Hollywood now Mr. Vampire?' Harry looked at him intensely, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight. Definitley Bella Swan!

'I mean it,' he whispered though Louis detected a hint of doubt in his voice. 'Why did you even come tonight after I attacked you and terrified you? I...I hurt you,' he said, his voice low and this time, Louis detected a hint of shame in his voice.

'You were injured and you needed my blood,' he said reasonably. 'Yes you scared the living shit out of me but you didn't kill me. I'm sorry I freaked out on you.' Harry's eyes glowed greener.

'You had a vampire in your house. Don't take it so lightly. I am very real in case you haven't noticed. I haven't popped out of some movie,' he snarled at Louis but Louis only gave him a smile.

'I have noticed that you are very real and I must say I am very intrigued by you. It is not everyday that I find myself face to face with a mythical creature. And Shakespeare's muse nontheless!' Harry scoffed.

'You are so obsessed with him. You're even worse than I was and let me tell you, I had it bad.' Harry honestly wanted his mouth to stop working. He was spilling his life secrets to Louis and he didn't know why he was doing it with such ease.

'You had every right,' Louis said softly. 'He was after all the love of your life and not many of us, mortal or otherwise, get to meet the love of their life.' Louis paused and searched Harry's face for discomfort but he only saw a deep sadness in his green eyes. 'After you left him, did you...?'

'I never loved again,' Harry interrupted him, answering his unanswered question. This was getting too deep for comfort. Louis smiled.

'I was going to say date but okay.' Harry was taken a little aback. Louis could do this to him, confuse him and catch him off guard, something no other mere mortal did.

'I don't date,' Harry snapped but it came out more like a whiney pout. 'I only fuck people.' Louis offered him another soft smile.

'Good to know. I guess you don't need to glamour people to get them into your bed. Bet they just fall at your feet.' Harry shrugged one shoulder.

'It's a vampire thing I guess, the charm and the beauty but I do have to glamour them once they see my true self. They wouldn't fall into bed with me after they know what I am. They would run away from me screaming just like you should be doing.'

'You're not that scary,' Louis pointed out and before Harry could contradict him, he asked : 

'Did you “fuck”, as you so eloquently put it, anyone famous, distant past or present?' Harry was finding it hard keeping up with his random questions and change of topics. Harder than Keeping up With The Kardashians but nobody had to know that!

'What is this?' he asked ,'Interview with the vampire?' Louis let out a loud laugh that startled Harry because Louis had been quiet and soft and only giggled lightly up until now and hearing him laugh loudly startled him. His laugh sounded like tingling bells to Harry's ears.

'Oh he reads Anne Rice!' Louis said.

'What? I don't! Who is she?' Louis stopped laughing and furrowed his brows at him.

'Are you being sarcastic or?' he asked him as if scandalized. 'Anne Rice? The Vampire Chronicles? The Vampire Lestat? Like the best vampire in vampire literature.' Harry gave him a wide eyed look.

'Please! I am the best vampire in real life!' Louis smirked at him.

'Someone's ego has been touched,' he pointed out. 'Do you even know Lestat?'

'No and I don't want to know him but to answer your question, I did fuck Oscar a couple of times.' He paused and looked at Louis, a smile playing on his lips, knowing he was going to blow him away and floor him with his next words. 'Oscar Wilde to you. Damn he was fun!' Harry took great pleasure in watching Louis' eyes go wide and his mouth fall open.

'Wait what? You fucked Oscar Wilde? Like THE Oscar Wilde?' Harry chuckled.

'How many Oscar Wilde do you know? Yes him. A weird son of a bitch but so much fun and wild in bed. He was a wild one. Had one too many a drunken night with him that led to orgies and brothels. Those were the days.' Harry was having so much fun seeing Louis' face, his eyes huge as blue saucers, his lips parted. 'Oh and there were the Bronte sisters. How could I forget those three lovely ladies.' Again Harry smiled internally when he saw the shock on Louis' face.

'Are you like kidding me right now?' he breathed. Harry shook his head.

'Why should I? You asked and I'm telling you.'

'All three of them?' Louis nearly shrieked. Harry seemed to be thinking.

'Actually it was four of them,' he said calmly. 'I caused a bit of a rift in their household. I was passing through Yorkshire at the time and I met Patrick, their brother at the tavern in Haworth and we got talking. Nice chap. He invited me over to stay with him and his family for a few days which I did. I met the sisters. They were all very well educated and reserved, at first glance. Charlotte was a wild little harlot. She was the best one of them. Anne, the youngest one was very shy but with a little glamouring she gave herself over. Emily, well Emily was the prudest one of all three but she yielded eventually, you know my charm and all. Then their father kicked me out when he caught me fucking Patrick in the vestry of his church. He threw me out naked!' Louis remained looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open then he laughed out loud.

'Oh my God you were the devil.'

'Don't laugh,' Harry said through his own laughter. 'It wasn't funny. Nothing funny about being kicked out naked in the middle of a Yorkshire winter. It was snowing!'

'Serves you right. You defiled all four of his children.'

'Defiled!' Harry scoffed. 'None of them were blushing virgins. Not my fault they fell for my charm.'

'Your glamour you mean.'

'Hey I was a perfect gentlemen,' Harry protested.

'Sure you were,' Louis said. 'Like I said, glamour.'

'I guess,' Harry said a little sadly. 'Guess I corrupted them but I made it worth their while.' Louis reached out tentatively and very slowly let his index finger trace the back of Harry's hand.

'I am glamoured without being glamoured,' he whispered softly and Harry felt weak on the inside at Louis' words.

'You really shouldn't,' Harry advised him. Louis giggled.

'That's what Edward said to Bella.' Harry didn't need to ask who they were. They had been all over the media for a fairly long time, had a fandom of their own and continued to portray vampires as lost creatures who needed to be loved and saved.

'We are not in the movies and by the way, it didn't end very well for her did it?' Louis giggled again and Harry smiled inwardly because Louis' giggles were addictive and fast becoming his new favorite sound and damn was be becoming romantic.

'He turned her,' Louis pointed out. 'She became like him and they lived happily ever after.'

'Like I said, it didn't end well for her! And they didn't live happily ever after. We don't really know what happened to them after the last movie now do we?'

'We can assume they did. So you are like admitting that you watched The Twilight Saga?' Louis teased him. Harry shrugged.

'It was everywhere. Had to see what the hype was all about and honestly, I wasn't impressed. At all. Like who makes up a sparkling vampire for fucks sake? Or vegetarian vampires? Like what the hell? It doesn't make sense. We do not sparkle let's make that clear.' Louis nodded as if obeying an order.

'Are there more of you?' Louis asked.

'Yes. A lot. We live among you undetected. We have laws.'

'You do?' Harry nodded. Louis traced the green veins protruding from the back of Harry's pale hand, making Harry tingle where Louis' warm finger left a trail of warmness in its wake. He loved the warm feeling. Louis looked into his eyes.

'How about you walk me home and keep on talking to me? I want to know all about you and your incredible past. You are like a time machine. You lived four hundred years of history and I want to hear it all.' Harry nodded again, a little dumbfounded that Louis wanted him to walk him home, that Louis was trusting himself with HIM. Most of all, Harry felt giddy that Louis wanted to hear all about his life and he wasn't even glamoured! Louis genuinely wanted to hear him talk and be in his company.

X

The walk to Louis' home was only fifteen minutes from the amphitheater but it took over an hour until they got to Louis' building. Louis' cheeks were red, the blood pooling prettily under his skin and Harry's throat was hoarse from talking so much. He had forgotten when he had last talked so much to anyone that was not Zayn. Usually his encounters with mortals did not involve much talking. It involved in blood taking and fucking and that was it. But with Louis it was different. Around Louis, Harry felt that he could be himself. He felt as if he lost his ability to be suave and seductive around him. He felt as if he lost his vampire superiority to Louis' feeble human race. Louis rendered him human. And Harry did not mind it! In fact he felt at peace as he watched the boy walk backwards, his face to him so he could watch Harry, watch his face expressions as he told Louis stories from his past. 

'I can't believe you lived through all those wars and revolutions. I mean you saw the world go through so many changes. You have seen the light bulbs being invented, the telephone, the television, cars. Oh my God you've lived to see the world evolve. And you lived in the same era of Hemingway and Elvis and Albert Einstein and oh my God Jim Morrison and The Beatles! You were at Woodstock for fucks sake. I'm so jealous! You lived in the Holocaust era! The famines! Plagues! You're like a walking history text book. You're full of tales as old as time! All that history in your head. I mean the history we learn in school, the history we read about, YOU lived it. How awesome is that? I mean, you should be teaching history with all the knowledge you have because you HAVE experienced history. You lived all those centuries. Students would love you. Not to mention that you're very easy on the eyes,' Louis said with a smirk that made Harry laugh.

'Not to mention that I would have to walk about during the day if I were to teach history. Not very ideal for me you know, daylight.' Louis shrugged.

'You could teach evening classes after the sun sets. Many people attend evening classes,' he pointed out. Harry looked up at the night sky and sighed.

'I have a club to run when the sun sets.' Harry stopped walking. 'Here we are. Home sweet home.' Louis stopped walking too and looked up at his building and walked towards his door.

'Yep here we are,' he said as he rolled on the balls of his feet.

'Yep,' Harry said, an awkward silence settling between them. Louis coughed.

'Do you um do you like want to come up?' Louis asked him shyly. He wasn't ready to let him go just yet. Louis bit down on his bottom lip and Harry did not miss the hint of want and need in his voice. And he tried to ignore how Louis' heart was jack rabbiting against his ribs or how heat was flushing his body.

'I um...I don't think that's a very good idea,' Harry said lowly. It was a good idea and he wanted to but the horny part of him told him that it was not a good idea. He really really wanted to fuck the boy and sink his teeth into his soft neck and savor his sweet warm blood. His fangs pushed down at the thought, his dick stirred in agreement and Harry was certain that it was definitely not a good idea to go up to Louis' apartment and be in such close quarters to him when he was horny and famished. 

Louis saw the hesitation on his face and he moved closer until the toes of his Vans touched Harry's Gucci loafers. He got up on tip toes, his face close to Harry's.

'Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?' he whispered, his hot breath fanning on Harry's face, warm and sweet and sending his body into over drive, his thirst raging and his dick hardening in his Gucci tailored pants. Harry closed his eyes for a second, willing his body to listen to his rational mind, willing himself to get a grip but before he could grasp any hold on his control or rationality, Louis placed his his lips on Harry's. Harry inhaled sharply but did not move an inch. He stiffened when he felt Louis' warm lips move on his, the taste of blood so powerful just beneath the surface of his soft lips. Louis' lips moved softly, slowly, gently as if he was being careful of Harry. Louis did not know what he was doing to Harry!

Then Louis' tongue licked at Harry's bottom lip and that broke Harry's carefully constructed resolve. His powerful arm snaked around Louis' small waist and he pulled him to his chest, lifting him slightly off the ground, crashing him to his chest. A small “oof” left Louis' lips but were swallowed up by Harry's mouth as he slipped his tongue into Louis' expectant mouth, tasting him, feeling him, smelling his arousal and feeling his semi hard dick pressing against his thigh. Involuntarily, Harry growled in Louis' mouth, tightening his hold around his waist not mindful that if he squeezed him a little tighter he could snap his spine. Harry growled again, rolling his hips forward wanting to feel more of Louis. He was getting harder by the minute, surrounded by Louis : Louis' smell, Louis' mouth on his, Louis' hard on against his thigh, the smell of his leaking dick in his underwear which made Harry's head swim because damn Louis' arousal smelled sweet and heady and musky and Harry wanted him, wanted to taste him, make him cum and lick it all up. Oh yes Harry was losing his resolve and his control. His fangs retracted on their own accord and pushed down into Louis' lower lip, piercing the plump flesh of his skin. Louis whined when he felt the pain but continued to kiss Harry as if his life depended on it. He rutted against Harry's thigh and it was then that Harry tasted his blood on his tongue, that sweet warm blood that was Louis' life force. Rationality hit him hard. He couldn't do this! He broke the kiss, let Louis go and stepped back from him, keeping his head bowed. Louis stumbled a little, his head dazed from all the emotions he was feeling.

'Harry it's alright,' Louis whispered. Blood dripped down his chin.

'It isn't,' Harry hissed. 'I lost control. Step away from me.'

'I'm alright,' Louis reassured him. Harry raised his eyes, his lusty gaze zeroing in on Louis' blood stained lips and chin.

'I made you bleed,' he whispered trying not to let his fangs show, willing them to retract but he was hungry and horny, two factors that always pushed his fangs out of his gums. Louis walked towards him. Harry took a step back.

'Let me see you,' Louis asked him in a gentle voice. Harry shook his head. Louis took another step towards him. This time Harry stayed put.

'Harry, don't be ashamed of what you are,' Louis told him kindly. 'You are a beautiful being. Just a little different but different is not a bad thing.' Harry snorted a laugh.

'A little different?' he asked sarcastically.

'Well a whole lot of different but still, never be ashamed of what you are. At least not in front of me. I don't want you ashamed of your beautiful self.' Harry raised his head and looked at Louis, lips and fangs smeared with his blood. Louis reached out and cupped his cheek.

'So beautiful,' he murmured. Then he stood on Harry's feet, Harry internally wincing painfully and trying hard not to care that Louis was standing on his Gucci loafers with his dirty shoes, and placed his lips on Harry's once again, tasting his own blood and feeling Harry's sharp fangs brush against his lips. Harry stood still and let Louis kiss his mouth. Gently Louis coaxed his lips to move and ever so carefully Harry kissed him with his fangs exposed. Harry's lips left Louis' and he kissed his jaw till his nose was buried in Louis' neck. He could feel Louis trembling in his arms. Harry inhaled deeply, his nose pressed against the throbbing vein in Louis' neck. 

'You smell divine,' Harry said and let his fangs scrape along his neck without breaking Louis' skin. The scrape of fangs along his neck, Harry's breath, his words were making Louis horny. He rolled his hips over Harry.

'Please come up,' he said hoarsely. And those words broke the spell. Harry let him go again and stepped away from him.

'I have to go,' he told Louis.

'Don't leave,' Louis begged him. 'Please Harry.' Harry swallowed thickly and turned away from Louis.

'Tonight was fun but that was all it was. Fun. Something new. Goodbye Louis.'

'Harry don't...' but Harry was gone, his speed blurring him into nothing, leaving Louis staring at the empty space before him where Harry had been just a second before.

X

Harry sat on a stool at his club looking out over the crowded dance floor, bodies grinding on each other, smiling faces, seductive eyes, the smell of blood heavy in the air pumping through veins full of adrenaline, an array of heartbeats thrumming noisily in his ears giving him a migraine. But no smile pulled at his heart strings like Louis' smile had and no eyes that looked at him now seduced him just like Louis' eyes had and no blood smelled as sweet and as tempting as Louis' and no heartbeat gave him the peaceful easy feeling that Louis' heartbeat had given him. Harry sighed heavily.

'Did you hear what I just said?' Zayn asked him. 'And don't say no you didn't because you are a vampire thus you have perfect hearing even to hear me through this noise.' Harry looked at him with bored eyes.

'No I did not hear you because I wasn't paying attention to you,' Harry said, his voice as bored as the look in his eyes. Zayn offered him a smile and put both his hands up, palms facing Harry in an act of surrender.

'Chill dude. You've been zoning out on me a lot lately.' Harry rolled his eyes, a trait that he had picked up a lot lately too Zayn noticed.

'And you have been seeing that tiny blonde human quite a lot lately too but do you hear me complaining? No you do not so I don't see how my zoning out is the source of your complaints. Live and let live Zayn.' Zayn motioned for Kaleigh to come over.

'Can we have another two tequila love?' he asked her. She smiled at him then looked at Harry.

'Hello Harry,' she told him dreamily. Harry just grunted and went back to staring at the people on the dance floor, hoping that someone would catch his fancy and get him out of his funk. Kaleigh went to get them their drinks.

'Harry its been three weeks,' Zayn told him.

'What has?' Harry asked him, eyes still scanning the dance floor as all the faces melded into one and all heartbeats sounded dull. Kaleigh placed their drinks on the bar, threw another hopeful look at Harry but walked away when he didn't acknowledge her.

'The night you were out with Louis,' Zayn said. Harry turned his head and regarded Zayn with narrow careful eyes.

'Are you trying to make a point here?' he asked him as he took a sip of his drink. Zayn took a sip of his own drink, always keeping his eyes on Harry.

'My point is that ever since that night you haven't been yourself. You have been broodier if that is even possible. You have stopped picking up people and taking them up to your penthouse.'

'I have not!' Harry protested. Zayn chuckled.

'You have man. I know you. You haven't even been feeding enough. And you have been stalking him during the day time. Not your style man.' Harry's eyes narrowed further.

'I have not been stalking him. I have just been um looking out for him.' Zayn laughed.

'Look after him? Harry he doesn't need looking after. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He has friends who look out for him. He has a life and he had a life before he met you and he did pretty well. You're hovering in the shadows watching his every move. What's your excuse?'

'No excuse,' Harry said calmly. Zayn nodded as if deep in thought.

'You like him,' Zayn said.

'I do not,' Harry said. Zayn sighed.

'Harry, I don't know what he did or said but he did a number on you. You might not see it but I noticed it right away. Right after you came back from your date....'

'It wasn't a date,' Harry interrupted him.

'Whatever it was you came back changed. You have been different ever since.'

'I have not,' Harry said but it came out like a pouty whine as he downed his drink. Zayn gave him a smile.

'I think you should go for it.' Harry looked at him and Zayn did not miss the surprise in his eyes. He looked down quickly.

'I can't,' he whispered.

'Harry, it's been such a long time. Allow yourself this. You can't keep on punishing yourself for something you had no control of.' Harry looked down into his empty glass.

'He was right you know,' he said quietly.

'Who and about what?' Zayn asked him. Harry stayed quiet for a while as if he was gathering up his thoughts and articulating them into words.

'Louis,' he finally said, 'about vampires being lonely creatures who wanting to be saved and loved. He was also right about how vampires feared falling for a mortal because they have to watch them age and die.' Zayn gave him a little smile.

'He watches vampire movies and reads the novels huh?' Harry smiled fondly.

'That he does.' Zayn leaned over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Harry stop thinking about it and go date him already,' Zayn encouraged him. Harry shook his head.

'I can't. If I do...I...I have to make sure I don't lose control around him. He makes me very weak. Very succeptible to losing my every ounce of control and I'm afraid that I....I might...'

'Listen to me, just because it happened once with William....'

'Don't!' Harry said through gritted teeth. 

'For your sanity and my inner peace I have to. This is the first time I have seen you like this over someone. The first time in centuries. Every once in a while someone comes along that's IT for us. You had William four hundred years ago. Now four hundred years later you found IT again. Go for it. This is your chance, grab it and take it. Go for him Harry.' Harry shook his head again.

'He will age and die while I remain forever untouched by time. Frozen.' Zayn sighed heavily.

'Harry, mortals live a span of eighty years if they are lucky. Louis is nineteen. You might get a couple of decades with him which for us might be nothing but for those handful of decades, you get to feel again. You get to live and love again. You get to have another love story.' Zayn paused briefly. 'William would want you to be happy, to love and be loved. He wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something that was not your fault. Your Sire left you an untrained fledgling. You didn't know any better. You were driven by your instincts. New born vampires just go on instinct and it was a terrible curse that William had to be the first living thing you happened upon. It is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself and punishing yourself so harshly. But now you do know. You have learned. You have practiced control. Don't deny yourself the chance to feel again. Your time on this earth is never ending Harry so is it not better to love and be loved even if its just a few years than being afraid to take a chance and spend the rest of your immortal life afraid and alone?' Harry raised his head and met Zayn's eyes.

'My love would kill him. He's too pure. Too soft.'

'He's a human Harry. Of course he's soft. All of them are soft compared to us. Just...' Zayn sighed. 'Just try. I hate seeing you like this. You deserve a little love.' Harry gave Zayn a tired smile.

'Suddenly I'm feeling all of my four hundred and thirty years. I feel old. I wish there was an end.'

'Don't say that Harry. I might not be your Sire but I am the one who raised you and took care of you. I love you man and I hate to see you suffering.' Harry gave him another small smile.

'Just gonna go up and paint. Painting always relaxes me. Good night Zayn. Zayn watched him slip off the stool and trudge towards his penthouse. His shoulders were hunched in on himself and Zayn worried about him. He had to do something.

X

A few days later, Louis walked into Havoc at ten in the morning. The club was closed for business but the doorman was instructed to let him in upon his arrival. As Louis walked inside, he could now fully appreciate all the portraits of Shakespeare hanging on the walls and his quotes scribbled in neat cursive silver paint on the walls. Last time he had been here with his friends, it was too dark and too noisy to appreciate the art.

'He did all those,' Zayn said, startling Louis. Zayn took a step back not wanting Louis to feel uncomfortable. Louis looked at him for the first time properly and the breath was knocked out of him because Zayn was really beautiful. His eyes were mesmerizing, the color of warm honey framed by long dark lashes. If Harry was stunning, Zayn was no less. Louis swallowed.

'You vampires have a habit of appearing out of nowhere don't you?' Louis said as he continued to read the quotes on the walls, feigning to not be so impressed by Zayn. Zayn chuckled.

'We kinda do. Thank you for coming.'

'Shouldn't you be sleeping the day away?' Louis asked him.

'I'm used to being up during the day time. Gives me more time.' Louis turned and looked at Zayn who looked immaculate in a black sleeveless t-shirt and black skinny jeans ripped at the knees.

'YOU need more time? Haven't you like got eternity?' Zayn shrugged.

'One can never have enough time.' Louis nodded and turned back to look at the portraits and quotes.

'Harry drew those pictures,' Zayn pointed out.

'Hmm,' Louis commented. 'Never seen Shakespeare looking like this. These paintings are so....'

'Singularly intimate?' Zayn finished for him.

'Yeah,' Louis said. Zayn stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

'He paints him from memory. He paints him all the time. It's like he's afraid he will forget him.' Louis turned to look at him again and folded his arms across his chest.

'Why are you telling me all this? Why did you even call me here? I had to miss class to come here.'

'I apologize,' Zayn said politely, 'but I need your help.' Louis smiled.

'What could a vampire possibly need my help for?' Zayn stayed quiet for a minute.

'Harry, he is worrying me,' he admitted.

'Why?' Louis asked. 

'He never fully recovered from William.' Louis furrowed his brows in thought.

'What does that have to do with me?' Louis asked him feeling a little irritated because it had hurt him that after their evening together, Harry had not contacted him. At all.

'I think that maybe you could help him...'

'Me?' Louis asked a little angrily. 'I'm just a mere mortal who he didn't deem fit to contact again or at least try and be friends with.'

'Vampires don't do the friend thing,' Zayn said quietly. 'We are solitary creatures but when we attach ourselves to someone....'

'Well there you go them. Clearly Harry has not attached himself to me so I don't see the point of me being here so I will just....'

'But he has,' Zayn said quietly, stopping Louis' rant. Louis looked at him with wide eyes. Zayn cleared his throat. 'Look, its not easy for Harry. He has been alone since William. He just uses people for his needs. Sleeps with anybody who would sleep with him which is a lot cos everyone wants him but I have never seen him this way since your date.'

'It wasn't a date,' Louis snapped at him. Zayn chuckled.

'That's what he said too.'

'No attachment here or there. Can I go now? Are we done?'

'Not quite,'Zayn said. 'Louis, ever since he met you he's been different. Please, talk to him. Help him.'

'Help him with what?' Louis asked helplessly.

'Help him realize he has developed feelings for you. He won't ever admit it.' Louis let out a small laugh of disbelief.

'He has developed feelings for me? And you want me to help him admit it?' Zayn pursed his lips.

'Basically yes. Please. I'd be very grateful if you would.' Louis ran a hand through his messy hair. Zayn reached out to him but did not touch him.

'I know its a lot for you to take in,' he said softly. Louis glared at him but his eyes were soft.

'A lot for me to take in? That's like the understatement of the century! I mean a four hundred year old vampire is interested in me and I'm supposed to like what? Council him on how to deal with his feelings for me?' 

'He's afraid Louis! He's scared out of his mind.He doesn't know how to do this. You do like him don't you?' Zayn asked him a little doubiously but hopefully as he watched Louis pace the length of the bar. Louis stopped in front of him and gave him an exasperated look. 

'Of course I like him! Do you even have to ask me that?' He rolled his eyes and Zayn laughed.

'I like you and I see why he likes you. I liked you since that night you slapped him. God you stunned me. Nobody has ever dared slap him and there you were slapping him silly. I was like FUCK ME!' Zayn laughed and Louis giggled at the memory. 'Please,' Zayn said quietly. 'Please help him. I care for him so much. Go on up to his penthouse. He's been locked in there all last night and today. He hasn't ventured out.' Louis seemed to hesitate, looking at Zayn with big, wide blue eyes. Zayn gave him an encouraging smile and pointed towards an elevator at the back of the club. 'Go.' Louis walked towards the elevator still uncertain but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. He got in and pressed the button to the penthouse. 

As the elevator rode up, Louis was still uncertain. He was still processing all that Zayn had said. Harry liked him? He got attached to him? What did it mean having a vampire attached to you emotionally?

Nothing good, his subconscious piped up. 

The more he thought about Zayn's words, the more nervous he felt. He realized that his hands were shaking and they were sweaty. The door pinged open, making him jump and startling him out of his thoughts. He found himself looking into a very big and luxurious penthouse. All the curtains had been drawn closed, avoiding the morning sun from flooding the rooms. Dim lights from the ceiling lit up the place. He stepped inside the penthouse quietly. Was Harry asleep? It was day time after all! Should he call out to him and announce his presence? If Harry was awake he probably knew already that he was here already. His heartbeat would announce his intrusion. Louis hadn't asked Zayn what he should do if Harry was asleep!

He took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and walked deeper into the open plan penthouse that was exquisitely furnished with expensive furniture and furnishings. He figured that if Harry was asleep, he would just sit and wait for him until he woke up. He noticed that were easels around the room with paintings on them, some finished, some half done. They all portrayed William Shakespeare as he had never seen him before. A smiling William. William busy writing on a scroll of parchment with a feather in his hand. William bowing to a small crowd on a makeshift stage in the middle of a village square. William smiling, lying on his back in a meadow full of spring flowers, his eyes crinkling in the sun. So many paintings of him, of every day William as Harry remembered him when he had lived with him! Then Louis came face to face with himself, smiling out of a canvas, his blue eyes soft, his face bathed in moonlight making him look ethereal. Louis felt himself choke on his own breath as his eyes scanned the perfect painting of himself, at the way Harry had caught the fond in his eyes while he looked at him that night at the amphitheater. Harry had not just captured his features perfectly but also his essence.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked him, his voice low and deep. Louis jumped violently, turned and nearly stumbled back into the painting. He saw Harry standing in the doorway across the room, hidden by the shadows, making him look like an evil vampire in a vampire horror movie.

'I um well I ugh Zayn he um sent me up,' Louis stuttered nervously because Harry right now looked very intimidating.

'For what?' Harry asked him, still in that deep drawl of a voice which was almost a growl. Louis gulped.

'He's worried about you,' Louis said softly. Louis was pretty sure that Harry could hear his heart jack rabbiting against his ribs. He heard Harry scoff but he couldn't see his face, it was swathed in shadows. Then Harry moved, lithe and slow, his movements too precise for a human but too perfect for a preternatural creature. He came into the light and stopped in front of Louis. Louis nearly choked on his breath again because Harry was so beautiful. He was wearing just a pair of tight black boxers low on his hips and an open black satin robe that reached down to his ankles. His pale torso littered with tattoos, pierced nipples, his curls all perfectly messy.

'Breathe,' Harry said lowly. And Louis took in a gulp full of air. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the music Louis' body offered. He snapped his eyes open. 'So Zayn sent you up to check on me?' he asked sarcastically. Louis' eyes where still taking in Harry, his beauty and his brain was too busy helping his lungs to function to actually help his ears listen to what Harry said. Harry smirked.

'Like what you see mortal?' he asked, a hint of amusement to his voice. Louis blinked. Swallowed. Blinked again a few times.

'My name is Louis not mortal and yes I came to check up on you,' Louis said sassily. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of having being caught staring so blatantly at Harry's half naked body but who can blame him? He was a horny virginal teenager! Harry pushed past him and went to a bar beside the elevator.

'I don't need you checking up on me,' he hissed. 'I'm fine.' Louis folded his arms across his chest, popped his hip and looked at Harry as he poured himself a large drink. Louis smiled to himself. Vampire or not, men were all the same!

'Yes you do look fine getting drunk at ten in the morning. That screams FINE in big neon letters,' Louis commented sarcastically. Harry took a health swallow of the amber liquid in his glass and wished that he could get drunk. But he couldn't and if he did get drunk off a mortal, than that would spell disaster! (Maybe in big neon lights as Louis had suggested!)

'Vampires can't get drunk,' Harry told him as he walked past Louis. 'You can leave now. I'm perfectly fine as you can see.' Harry flopped down on his large leather couch, his robe open and propped his long legs on the coffee table. He took another gulp of his drink. Louis smiled at him amused, trying to hide how he was internally drooling over Harry and praying, willing his body not to react and embarrass him.

'Why do you drink if you can't get drunk then?' he asked him. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Why do you ask so many questions? You are very annoying.' Louis smiled and walked towards him. He stood in front of him, emboldened by the fact that he knew Harry liked him and that he would never hurt him. Yes, he was taking a vampire for granted but he had also taken his last boyfriend for granted and he had turned out to be a major dickhead! Louis' eyes scanned Harry's long bare legs, strong thighs, bare torso, tousled hair and haunted eyes.

'I know you like me,' Louis whispered softly. 'And I...I like you too.' Harry scoffed.

'Zayn should mind his own fucking business,' Harry spat at him.

'He's trying to help you,' Louis argued. Harry stared ahead.

'He knows better than to push this,' he said through gritted teeth, his voice dangerously low. And why did Louis find that so hot? He shook his head a little breaking himself out of his horny thoughts.

'Harry don't be scared of....'

'I'm not scared,' Harry yelled suddenly, his voice booming around the room like thunder. Louis took an involuntairily step back. Harry saw his eyes widen and how he tried to remain brave while in the presence of a killer. 'I'm terrified,' he said, his voice lower, softer and Louis felt his insides melt. He took a cautionary step towards him and another. And another.

'There is no need to be terrified,' Louis told him, his voice equally soft. Harry laughed sarcastically.

'Guess Zayn missed telling you the most important part of why I'm terrified of getting close to anyone and why this, you being here, is a fucking crazy idea,' Harry said in a hard voice. Louis looked at him.

'Then tell me,' he begged him. 'Help me understand you.' Harry gulped down the rest of his drink and licked his lips.

'You won't understand,' he said.

'Try me,' Louis challenged him. Harry took in a breath.

'When I was turned into THIS,' he spat out as if disgusted, 'I didn't leave William.' He paused and gulped because this was hard and he never talked about it to anyone. He had only told Zayn and for the past four hundred years, he had buried it deep inside hoping it would go away but it was always there, reminding him of what he had done every time he bit into a human being. He lowered his legs off the table, rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with both his hands. How was he to dig it up from its grave and talk about it? And to a human of all people? And why? Why? Because he liked him. Because he was tired of being alone. Because he wanted to take a chance on love again because he knew what it felt like, the joy, the happiness. But he knew that it would never happen. He was going to bare his soul and Louis would run to the hills.

Louis sat down beside him and ever so gently ran his hand down Harry's broad back. He could feel his muscles flexing underneath his fingertips.

'It's alright Harry. You can tell me. I won't judge you I promise,' Louis told him. Harry chuckled darkly.

'You're gonna hate me,' he said. Louis gave him a soft smile. Yes, vampires were dramatic and tortured creatures but they were beautiful and needed love too.

'Not possible,' he said and Harry turned his head to look at him. The look on his face was heartbreaking and Louis couldn't even begin to imagine what it was that was breaking Harry this way. He had thought that Angel had been heartbroken after he had to leave Buffy when he had realized that loving her would cost him his soul but seeing Harry like this was worse than seeing Angel walk away from the love of his life forever!

'I...I...' he paused and swallowed the bitter words in his mouth as Louis continued to run his hand up and down his back. Harry exhaled deeply. 'I killed him,' he said quietly and heard Louis gasp in horrified shock. His hand stopped moving on his back and Harry braced himself.

'Y-you k-killed William?' Louis asked him horrified, his voice barely audible. Harry ran his fingers through his curls and tugged in desperation.

'When I was attacked, he took care of me. He thought I was badly injured so he took me to his house to clean me up and...I don't know why he did that. He should've just left me there in our meadow but he just...he took me to his house and when I woke up again all I could feel was fire in my veins, like I was burning from the inside out. My vision was hazy and blurry and I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was this loud thrumming in my ears, loud and squelching and wet and pumping, beating, beating, beating and there was this sound filling my head like rushing water, warm rushing water. I could hear his voice from far away but I didn't know it was him! I couldn't hear what he was saying. His face was swimming in and out of focus but I didn't recognize him. I was deaf and blind to everything except to that beating sound and rushing sound and the feeling of my burning veins. When he touched me, that was it. I didn't know it was him and I didn't hear his voice just that damn beating and rushing. All I knew was that it was what I needed it to make it all stop and go away.' He stopped and made a pained choking sound. Louis' eyes were staring at him, wide with shocked horror, his mouth partly open.

'When the fire in my veins subsided and I couldn't hear the beating and the rushing anymore, my vision cleared and my hearing returned. It was all so silent around me and I recognized William's home. Then I looked down and I...I saw him lying dead in my arms, his lifeless eyes staring at me even in death. I saw the blood on my hands, I felt it on my chin, my lips, my tongue and I vomited. I vomited his blood all back up. I tried to wake him. I shook him. I cried and called out his name begging him to please wake up but he...he was dead and I had killed him. I murdered the love of my life.' Tears ran down his pale cheeks and Louis snapped out of his trance. As horrified as he was, he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the crying vampire to his chest, hugging him fiercely. He cradled the back of his head as Harry buried his face into his shoulder and cried.

'I killed him,' Harry repeated in between sobs. 'Zayn found me days later famished and still holding his decaying corpse in my arms willing him to wake up. I was hungry, so so hungry. Zayn wanted me to feed because he told me I would die and I wanted to die. I should've died with him. It's what I deserved but Zayn saved me and took me away from William's house before I was caught. I didn't deserve to live because I killed my love.' Louis was now crying along with him. He closed his eyes, tying to be strong for Harry. No wonder Shakespeare's death was listed as a mystery and they blamed it on a drunken fever! How could they have ever explained the mystery that surrounded his death? Louis hugged him tighter.

'Sh sh sh. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault Harry sh sh.' Harry cried in his arms for the first time in centuries, he felt relief flood him as he let it out and cried and grieved for William. He had never done it before. He had kept it all inside for such a long time and he was glad that he had told Louis even if he didn't want anything to do with him after this. He felt as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His sobbing shook him in Louis' fragile arms but Louis held him strong and tight. Harry snuggled closer into his arms because he was so warm and he smelt divine. Not just his blood, but Louis' smell : a mixture of laundry detergent, deodorant, sweat and his musky man smell which burned Harry's nose and traveled to the very core of him, igniting all his senses. His fangs pushed down against his gums but Harry resisted. Louis held him strongly yet gently, tightly yet carefully as if he was breakable china in his hands. Harry buried his face in his neck, Louis' carotid artery thumping and drumming strongly against his lips.

'Do you...do you hate me for killing William Shakespeare?' Harry asked him, his voice quiet and soft. Louis shook his head.

'I could never hate you for it. I hate your sire for it though,' Louis told him. 'It's his fault you did what you did.' Harry cuddled closer into him.

'You should go,' Harry mumbled against his skin, fighting the temptation to open his mouth, let his fangs retract and sink them into his throbbing vein.

'I'm not leaving,' Louis said firmly.

'You're in danger from me,' Harry said, his voice low. 'I...I haven't fed for a while.' Louis pulled back, cupped Harry's face in his hands and raised his face to his until their eyes met. His green eyes were sad and tears clung to his lashes like diamonds.

'I am not in danger from you Harry. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you.'

'Don't,' Harry said his voice thick.

'I. Trust. You,' Louis repeated stressing every word. Harry opened his mouth to protest again but Louis silenced him by placing his lips firmly on Harry's. For a moment Harry was thrown off but when he felt Louis' warm lips move against his, he kissed him back, ignoring the feel of Louis' blood thrumming underneath the surface of the skin of his lips and his fast beating heart beating in his ears. He focused instead on being gentle and on keeping his fangs tucked away. 

As Harry's mind struggled between staying in control of his instincts and Louis' blood taunting him to lose his shit and go for it, Louis moved swiftly even for a human being, threw one leg over Harry's bare thighs and straddled him, never breaking the kiss. He leaned into Harry, forcing him to rest his back against the soft couch. Harry tried to resist but Louis tightened his knees around his thighs and leaned heavier into Harry's chest. He parted his lips for Harry and Harry really didn't mean to growl but he did. It started from deep inside him the moment he felt Louis' warm, wet tongue brush against his own. It rumbled up his throat, a guttural primal growl that went into Louis' mouth and shook him. Louis trembled in his arms but also whined desperately into Harry's mouth. He pulled back a fraction.

'That was so hot,' he said breathlessly against his lips then kissed his again, deeper and harder. Harry kissed him back, his thirst and his fangs and his super strength forgotten for a bit as Harry's gentle touch touched Louis with reverence. Louis was surrounding him, offering acceptance, offering comfort and refuge, his body heat enveloping him in a tender warmness. Then Louis ground down on him, his dick hard against Harry's growing erection. Harry growled again, deeper, louder, as his hands cupped Louis' ass and pulled him down against his cock, rutting up against him to find some friction and when he found it, Harry moaned, this time a rather pleasurable human moan which Louis responded to by grinding down on him harder making Harry dig his fingers into his bum cheeks. Louis placed both palms on Harry's face and pulled back from the kiss but resting his forehead against Harry's.

'I want you,' he whispered. 'I've never done this before but I want you. I want it Harry. With you.' Harry felt dazed...in a good way. Not in the I-Want-To-Drain-You-Of-All-Your-Blood way but more in the I-Am-So-Horny-I-Want-To-Fuck-Your-Brains-Out way. He licked his lips and swallowed, his fingers kneading Louis' bum cheeks.

'Are you sure?' he whispered hopefully. Louis pecked his lips.

'I've never been surer of anything in my life,' Louis told him as he continued to place kisses on his lips. Harry got up off the couch with his vampire speed, holding Louis up as if he weighed no more than a feather. In a blur he was in his bedroom.

'Woah,' Louis exclaimed, feeling a little dizzy from Harry's speed. 'That was fucking hot.' Harry deposited him on his king size bed that was covered in burgundy satin sheets. Louis looked up at him with wide, innocent, expectant eyes as Harry stood before him in all his majestic glory. Harry caressed his cheek.

'I'm going to be as humanely gentle and tender as my vampire self can allow. I will control myself and I will not hurt you. However, I must go and feed first. For your safety. I won't be long.' Harry turned to go but Louis reached out and touched his fingers.

'You told me that a vampire bite done properly can be seductive and erotic. I want to try that,' Louis told him in a soft voice. Harry felt those words go to his groin and his thirst spiking.

'Louis,' he said, drawing out the word as if it were a prayer. 'That's not a very good idea. I'm hungry and very very....VERY turned on by you. For a vampire feeding off the person they want to fuck is a dangerous combination.' Louis seemed to be thinking.

'But you have done it before,' he pointed out. Harry sighed.

'With those other people, I never desired them. I just wanted to get laid. They were just dinner and a good lay but with you...I...I desire you. It's different.' Louis laced his fingers through Harry's.

'Please?' he asked. Harry ran his free hand down his face.

'Louis if I get carried away....'

'You won't!' Louis stopped him, his tone firm and decisive.

'There's a chance and that's a very big chance that I might,' Harry protested. Louis let go of his hand, scooted back on the satin sheets and lay down on the pillows.

'You won't! Come,' he told him opening his arms for Harry. Harry felt his last resolve leave him. He knew he had to stay focused and alert and in control and not let the bloodlust over take him. He couldn't, wouldn't have another person he cared for die by his hand. He put his knee on the bed and crawled up the bed and lay on top of Louis. He supported his weight on his hands. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on his lips.

'Are you sure you want your first time to be with a vampire?' Harry asked him as he removed the fringe out of Louis' eyes. Louis reached out and carded his fingers through his thick curls.

'I want my first time to be with YOU Harry. Not with a vampire but with YOU. You put too much stock in your vampire self that you seem to forget that you are YOU. You are a man before the vampire.' Harry gave him a small smile.

'Thank you for seeing ME. For seeing past what I am.' Louis smiled back at him.

'You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. Don't be afraid of me Harry.' Harry lowered his head and captured Louis' lips in a long passionate kiss. He could feel him squirming beneath him, pushing his hips up to rut against his erection. He could smell him! All of his wonderful heady smells and it was driving Harry insane!

Harry started undressing him. He didn't want to use his vampire speed with Louis. He had promised him that he would be as humanely as he possibly could. When Louis' shirt was off, Harry inhaled sharply at the sight before him. The boy's tanned skin was flushed red, his collarbones protruding from beneath his stretched skin. Harry wanted to taste him in more ways that just to feed off him. His fangs pushed but he resisted. Louis' soft blue eyes were on him, no trace of fear in them, just trust, arousal and excitement. Harry leaned down and placed tentative kisses along the column of his neck. Louis threw his head back on the pillow giving Harry more access.

Harry felt Louis' strong pulse beating steadily beneath his lips. He sucked gently on the throbbing artery, his fangs pushing. Louis moaning softly, his small fingers digging into Harry's lower back, pulling him closer. Louis spread his thighs further apart. He wanted to feel more of Harry, so much more.

Harry kissed and licked down his throat, his collarbones, momentarily forgetting his thirst as he was savoring Louis' skin, kissing, licking, sucking and tasting every inch of him. Harry had never been intimate with people. They were just a means of sustenance for him and a way to release sexual tension but with Louis it was different. With Louis, he cared.

Louis thrust up against him, both their hard cocks rubbing together, creating exquisite friction. He tugged the satin robe off Harry's shoulders wanting to feel his cold ivory skin against his own flushed hot skin. Harry helped him remove it then reached down between them, his fingers stopping on Louis' jeans button.

'Can I....um...can I?'

'Yes yes,' Louis cut him off impatiently. Harry unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped it and pulled it off along with his boxers leaving Louis naked on his bed, his hard dick resting heavily on his tummy leaking, thick thighs spread. Harry's mouth watered. He wanted to taste him in all ways possible. As he kneeled between Louis' spread legs, taking in the sight of him, he felt his fangs retract and elongate past his lower lip dripping with saliva. Louis' eyes went wide and his dick hardened even more. Harry was so beautiful : tousled curls, green eyes, fangs bared, pale ivory skin littered with black ink and those pierced nipples that Louis wanted to lick badly.

'You're beautiful,' Louis said as he took his dick in his fist and began pumping himself slowly to the sight of Harry kneeling between his legs. He bucked his hips up off the bed thrusting into his closed fist and moaned sinfully.

'Don't,' Harry hissed. 'Stop it. Don't touch yourself. I want to make you come.' With vampire speed Harry removed his boxers and resumed his position between Louis' thighs before Louis even had time to blink. His eyes traveled down to Harry's big cock. He was really big and Louis wanted him inside him.

'I need you to relax,' Harry told him softly as he ran both his hands up Louis' thighs. 'I'm going to feed off of you and I'm going to make it very very pleasurable for you but I need you to relax.' Louis nodded full of excitement. Harry bent over him and kissed his neck, letting his fangs scrape down Louis' skin but not drawing any blood. The feeling sent a shiver of pleasure through Louis. He moaned loudly and bit his lower lip. Harry moved down to his nipples, licking, nipping, sucking and scraping his fangs over the sensitive nubs. He could hear Louis' heartbeat accelerating, beating louder and faster, his blood rushing through his veins and he knew that when he bit into Louis, his blood would be sweeter with all the endorphins being released into his blood system. Harry's blood lust screamed at him but he wasn't going to rush.

Harry continued to move down Louis' body until his mouth was close to his hard leaking cock.

'Please,' Louis whispered because he was nearly where Louis needed him the most. He bucked up his hips in earnest invitation. Harry held his hips down and ran his tongue over his fangs.

'Soon,' he promised. 'Relax.' He kissed the junction where the top of Louis' thigh met his groin then moved further down, kissing his inner thigh as he went. He spread his thighs further apart and licked a stripe up Louis' thigh right up to his heavy balls. He was going to make this good for Louis. All his other humans had been glamoured, ordered what to do and how to behave but not Louis. Louis was here of his free will, doing this because he wanted Harry. Harry held his thigh down with steady hands.

'This will hurt a little. I just need you to relax your body alright. It will hurt less if you are relaxed,' Harry told him. Louis nodded and gulped when he felt Harry's breath fan over his inner thigh. Harry looked at him to make sure he was alright and Louis nodded again. Harry opened his mouth and sunk his sharp fangs into Louis' thigh straight into his artery.

Louis let out a high pitched cry and arched his back off the bed when he felt those sharp teeth slice into his flesh. It hurt like hell and his first instinct was to pull his leg away from Harry's grasp but Harry held him tightly knowing that if Louis snatched his leg away he would tear his flesh apart and he would bleed out in seconds. Arteries were tricky and that's why glamouring was good. They would be ordered to relax and be pliant but Louis was fully functional which made it dangerous. Harry pulled and Louis' hot blood exploded in his mouth, sweet and thick. Harry moaned deep in his throat. Soon the pain dulled and as Harry fed, Louis felt pleasure course through his entire body.

Harry's fingers squeezed tightly around Louis' muscled thigh forcing more blood to the surface straight into his hungry mouth. Louis reached down and carded his fingers through Harry's curls, pulling and tugging, squirming and arching his back at the sensation of Harry feeding off of him.

Harry pulled off suddenly, gasping for breath and licked his blood stained lips, relishing in Louis sweet taste. Two puncture wounds on the inside of Louis' thigh still oozed blood. Harry lapped at them with his tongue to stem the blood flow swirling his tongue around the two small holes. Louis whined and writhed on the sheets.

Without warning, Harry buried his head between Louis' legs, spread his cheeks and licked at his hole. Louis let out a startled cry when he felt Harry's wet tongue lapping at his entrance but God he wanted more. It felt so good. He pushed his hips down a little. Harry used his thumbs to spread him open further and prodded at Louis' tight hole with the tip of his tongue till he breached his rim. Louis was panting above him, grabbing at the sheets beneath him. His breath was coming fast and hard and he cried out louder as Harry began tongue fucking him, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go inside Louis' tight heat. Harry decided to go further and pushed in his index finger beside his tongue. Louis gasped at the new sensation. All this was new to him and it was driving him crazy and he did not stop Harry when he pushed his finger all the way in making Louis hold his breath for a second and screw his eyes tightly shut at the pain. It was all music to Harry's ears, his panting, his beating heart, his blood flow. Then Harry wanted to push him further. He curled his finger and hit Louis' prostate dead on, putting pressure on it as he continued to tongue fuck him.

'I...I...H-H-Harry...I...oh God...' Louis mumbled as he shot his load all over his tummy and chest. 'HarryHarryHarry oh my God Haaarryyyy.' Harry continued to move his tongue and finger inside Louis while Louis shook through his orgasm.

Before Louis had time to recover from his orgasm, Harry climbed on top of him. Louis' scent was now very powerful and strong. He had released himself and Harry had to taste him. He licked his chest clean of cum, humming at the taste. When he had licked Louis clean, he looked up at him.

'How are you feeling? Light headed? Weak?' Harry asked him a little worried that maybe he had taken too much blood from him. Louis had his eyes closed but he smiled lazily at Harry.

'I feel fucking wonderfully spent,' he said his voice low. 'I feel beautiful.' Harry chuckled against his skin.

'You are. So very beautiful. I'm not done with you yet,' he said as he placed a kiss on his lips and reached out for his bedside table drawer for the lube. Louis opened his eyes slowly and watched Harry who was kneeling between his spread legs again, slicking up his dick with lube. Louis' heart began to race fast. Harry looked at him with worried eyes.

'Easy,' he told him. 'Are you scared?' Louis' heart thump thump thumped.

'No,' Louis said. 'Excited. Nervous. But not scared.'

'I need you to relax for this okay and if I hurt you stop me right away.' Louis nodded. Harry shuffled closer on his knees and lined up with Louis' hole. Harry pushed in a little, his head putting pressure against Louis' hole. Louis stiffened. Harry drew circles on his thighs to help him relax.

'Its not gonna happen if you don't relax for me,' Harry told him kindly. 'I know its your first time and yeah it will hurt but it will also be very pleasurable.' Louis licked his lips and nodded, took in a deep breath and exhaled. Harry tried again, this time the head breached the tight rim. Louis took in a sharp intake of breath and held it. Harry heard his lungs struggling.

'Louis breathe,' he told him. Louis exhaled and Harry felt his body relax a little and took the que to push himself in a little further. Louis cried out as he felt his hole being stretched to accommodate Harry's thick cock.

'Alright?' Harry asked him. Louis nodded and bit his bottom lip hard. Harry was paying extra attention to Louis' breathing and the beating of his heart to know if he was in distress or not. He had four hundred years of experience of learning the human body. He pushed in further until he bottomed out then stilled. Louis was so tight around him, warm and wet. He steadied himself, coaching himself to keep his control. He was inside a human he really liked. If he used his vampire speed he would break his spine and snap him in half. He was always careful with humans. He didn't want another death or fledgling on his hands. He didn't have the patience or desire to sire a vampire. They were clingy and needed to be taught.

Louis was panting. His chest rising and falling rapidly, his heart going like a freight train. Harry saw the tears fall from his eyes. He reached out a finger and captured a drop on the tip of his finger and placed it into his mouth. He sucked his finger and hummed. He caressed his face,wiping away more tears.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked him. He wanted him to be alright because he needed to move inside the glorious heat he was in. He needed to get a release but he wouldn't rush him. He wouldn't rush his favorite human.

'Y-yeah,' Louis said very softly. 'Y-you're j-just too big and i-it hurts.' Harry leaned over him causing Louis to whine deep in his throat at the movement. He kissed him gently.

'You're very tight love. So wonderful.' Louis looked into Harry's eyes. 

'Move,' he said quietly. Harry nodded. He pulled out gently and pushed back in. Louis closed his eyes tightly shut and exhaled.

'Oh God,' he whispered. 'Again.' And Harry obliged. He picked up a rhythm, pulling out and thrusting back in, loving the feel of Louis' body sucking him back in where it was warm and wet. Harry shifted his body and lay on top of Louis, wrapping Louis' legs around his waist. He continued to fuck Louis as he kissed his lips, swallowing all his moans and whines. 

'I-I-I'm c-close,' Louis whispered. Harry was going to make this orgasm even better for him. He nuzzled his face into his neck and with every push and pull inside him, Harry sucked at his neck and when Louis' body started to tremble ready for his release, Harry opened his mouth and ever so gently sunk his fangs into Louis' neck and that was it for both. Louis cried out, arched his body up into Harry and came again untouched for the second time. Harry picked up his thrusts. He was sucking Louis' blood into his mouth, he could small Louis' sweat and cum, everything so heady and thick, clouding his senses until he exploded inside Louis filling him with his cum. Harry pulled his fangs out of Louis' neck and lay on top of him, still inside of him as they both came down from their orgasm. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry not caring that Harry's body weight was crushing him. He ran his fingers lazily through his sweaty curls. Harry snuggled into him, his arm around his waist, pulling him closer if that was possible. Harry placed a kiss on his chest.

'Shy love, I think of thou as the morning air brushes the window pane, and how much time of all it takes to know the movement of thy arm, the steps thou take, the curves along thy head, thy ears, thy hair. For all of this, each hand, each finger, each lip, each breath, each sigh, each word and sound of voice or tongue, I would require an age to contemplate. But for thy heart thy mind thy thoughts, all these, to love them all I need at least five centuries.' Louis smiled, his eyes closed as he continued to card his fingers through Harry's hair.

'So romantic reciting Shakespeare to me right after you fucked me,' Louis said still smiling. Harry smiled and cuddled closer to him, absorbing his body warmth.

'For your information, I did not fuck you. I made love to you,' Harry objected. 'I don't do that with anyone. Last time I did it it was with William.' Louis stopped moving his fingers through his hair, opened his eyes and looked down at Harry.

'Really?' he asked a little awed. Harry shrugged.

'I never really liked anyone after him. I told you that already. I like you though.' He placed a kiss on his nipple. Louis smiled and felt his heart soar and Harry smiled because he heard his heart pick up speed.

'I like you too,' Louis said, resuming moving his fingers through Harry's curls. Harry raised his head and looked at Louis, his eyes a little sad. 'What is it?' Louis asked him.

'I want to ask you something. I am well aware that it might not work. I mean, we are too different and age and I'm immortal and you are human but...'

'I'd love to,' Louis said smiling at him. 

'You don't know what I was going to ask,' Harry protested. Louis removed a curl away from his forehead.

'You were going to ask me to be with you,' Louis told him and Harry nodded but said nothing. 'Harry, I know we are different. And I know that my life span is very short and I know that I will grow old and maybe you will stop liking me then....'

'Never,' Harry interrupted him. Louis smiled a little sadly.

'Harry, I WILL grow old. I will wrinkle and my body will change. I will be ill and sick and old age will cripple me but if I have twenty, thirty forty years left to live, yes I would like to spend them with you till my life ends.' Harry placed a kiss on his lips.

'I would love that. To be with you and love you for the remainder of your life.' They kissed gently and softly. Harry pulled back and placed a kiss on his forehead.

'We should shower. I have to take care of those wounds and get you some high iron food and a tomato juice to replace your red blood cells back quickly.' Louis giggled.

'How did you go from sexy hot vampire lover to hot vampire doctor in 0.1 seconds?' Harry pecked his lips as he got up off the bed.

'I have to take care you. Make sure you are healthy. Come on now.' He helped Louis up and carried him to his huge shower. Louis had to admit that he did feel a little dizzy and drained. He allowed Harry to wash him because he didn't have any energy. When they were done, Harry dried him with a fluffy towel and wrapped him up in one of his thick robes. He took him into the living room, sat him on the couch, draped a mohair blanket over him and propped two Gucci cushions behind his back.

'Chic,' Louis commented.

'Comfy?' Harry asked him.

'Mhm,' Louis smiled up at him.

'Great. Now stay there alright. I'm just going downstairs to get you food and your tomato juice. I won't be long.' Harry placed a kiss on his lips and left.

Harry got in the elevator and whistled to himself as he rode down. It opened out on the still empty club. Only his staff were working, setting up the place for later that evening. Zayn was stocking the bar.

'Zayn!' Harry greeted him happily. Zayn turned to him and smiled.

'Someone's happy. You and Louis worked it out?' Harry smiled popping his dimples.

'We did. He agreed to be my partner even you know, with all our differences. I decided to stop being afraid and take a chance.' Zayn clapped him on the back.

'That's great Harry. I'm really proud of you. You have just been existing up until now. It will be nice to see you live for a change.'

'Yeah gonna be with him for the years he has. He agreed.'

'Wonderful,' Zayn said. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Now I need food for him. I fed off him twice. He's alright but a little weak and I need to replenish him. I need food high in iron.' Zayn threw his head back and laughed.

'Look at you taking care of your mortal love. Come on let's fix him something in the kitchen.' They walked off together laughing but they didn't notice that Kaleigh was listening and she was angry. How dare Harry choose a mere mortal over her after she had been showering him with love for decades? How dare he? He was her Sire and she wouldn't let him choose that boy over her!

X

Harry came out of the kitchen with a tray of food for Louis. He made his way to the elevator and pushed the button up to the penthouse whistling as he went. As soon as the door to the penthouse dinged open, he smelt it. Louis' blood. It was strong and clung heavy in the air, cloying his breath. It was everywhere. The tray dropped from his hands in slow motion, hitting the tiled floor with a loud clang, the glass of tomato juice shattering on the floor, spraying the tiles with red. With vampire speed he was next to Louis who was on the couch, limp and bleeding from a deep wound in his neck.

'No! Nononononono. Louis no wake up Louis no this can't be happening. This can't be happening. ZAYN!' he screamed knowing Zayn would hear him. 'ZAYN! ZAYN!' And Zayn was beside him staring down at Harry hugging Louis' lifeless body to his chest. Harry looked up with teary eyes.

'I didn't do it I swear Zayn I didn't. I didn't! Who would do this? Why? Why him?' Zayn sniffed the air.

'Kaleigh! Dammit. She did this. She probably heard you talk about him.'

'Why?' Harry cried. 'What did he do to her?' Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder.

'He won your heart Harry and she couldn't have that.' Harry opened his mouth to reply. 'Sh sh,' Zayn stopped him. Zayn seemed to be listening then he looked at Harry.

'He's alive Harry. His heartbeat is very faint but he's alive.' Harry blinked, tears falling from his eyes.

'He is?' he asked.

'Yes but he's dying. You have a choice to make and you have to do it now.' Harry looked at him with wide tearful eyes.

'Zayn I...I can't do that to him...I just...I….'

'Harry!' Zayn snapped at him. 'We are not going to let him die. Either you do it or I will. But if I will just know that I will be his Sire and he will have a strong attachment to me. If you do it....' Harry cried harder unable to decide on what he should do.

'Harry!' Zayn yelled. 'His heart is getting fainter. Do it now or let him die.' Harry nodded and quickly bit into his wrist, tearing his skin apart. Zayn opened Louis' mouth and Harry dripped his own blood into Louis' mouth. He sobbed as he did it but he couldn't lose him just when he had found him. 

'Okay that's enough,' Zayn told him. 'Bring him to the bed,' he said. Harry lifted him up carefully in his arms and walked after Zayn into his bedroom.

'Jesus,' Zayn commented, 'smells like sex in here.' Harry ignored him and lay Louis down, covering him up with his duvet.

'How long will it take?' Harry asked. 'I only ever sired Kaleigh and I didn't stay around waiting for her to wake up.' Zayn scoffed. 

'No, I took care of that. It will take twenty four hours.' Harry nodded.

'Watch him. I will go and deal with Kaleigh.'

'Harry no. You stay with him. I will go and deal with her. You're angry and you might hurt her.' Harry glowered at him.

'That's what she deserves.'

'She doesn't,' Zayn said. 'She loves you. She's been hoping you would see her. Every time you slept with her she hoped you would ask her to be with you, that she would be the one. I'm not saying her retaliation is justified. What she did is wrong and we have to report this attack and the birth of a new vampire into our clan so you stay with your Louis and I will deal with her alright.' Harry nodded even though he was visibly shaking with anger. Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey, you have him for eternity now. Look forward to that yeah. He won't grow old or die. Relax because he's going to need you when he wakes up and you have to teach him our ways. Lose your anger. You have a mate and that's a wonderful thing.'

x

Hours later, Louis stirred. He felt a burning in his veins as if he was on fire. He arched his back off the mattress and cried out in pain. 

'I got you. I'm here,' Harry told him. 'I'm not leaving you alone through this.' But Louis did not hear him. Louis was blind with thirst, his body on fire. Harry helped him to sit up but Louis struggled against him oblivious that it was Harry. 

'Its alright,' Harry coaxed him as he pulled him into a hug and guided his mouth to the artery in his neck. 'Its alright Louis you just need to feed baby. Come on its alright.' Louis struggled but when his lips made contact with Harry's skin that was it. His fangs ripped out of his gums making him cry out in pain and very savagely he bit down into Harry's neck. Harry stiffened and groaned in pain of untrained fangs ripping into his skin he but let him feed. Louis pulled on his artery and drank his fill. When Harry began to feel weak he gently pushed Louis off of him.

'Enough love,' Harry told him but Louis struggled for more. Zayn had helped him be prepared. On the bedside table was a glass of warm blood. Harry handed it to him. 'Here, this will do for now until I teach you to feed safely.' Louis took the glass and gulped it all down then lay back on the bed, eyes closed. Harry watched him intently. Then Louis opened his eyes slowly and if Harry thought that his eyes were blue before, they were nothing compared to now. There was no blue in the histroy of colours that Harry could use to describe Louis' eyes but they were beautiful and they were glowing and they were staring right back at him.

'Hi,' Harry told him softly.

'What happened?' Louis asked him. A sudden horrifying thought hit Harry. What if Louis didn't want to be immortal? What if he hated him for turning him into a vampire? What if Louis didn't forgive him and wanted to leave him? Harry knew that he couldn't leave him out in the world all alone, fending for himself and killing at random. No! He had to teach him. He had to...

'Harry?' Louis' voice brought him out of this thoughts.

'There um...there was an accident. Well not an accident you...you um were attacked and you...'

'Attacked?' Louis asked. 'By who?' It was then that he felt his fangs with his tongue. His eyes went wide. 'I have fangs!' he said. 'What....what did you do to me?' His voice was a little panicked. 'Did you attack me?'

'No no of course not,' Harry was quick to reassure him. 'Kaleigh attacked you and you nearly died. I...Louis I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't. Please understand.'

'So you turned me,' Louis said and it wasn't a question. It was a fact. Harry lowered his head.

'Yes. I'm so sorry,' he said quietly. A silence fell between them then Louis got up and straddled his lap.

'Why are you sorry?' he asked him as he cupped his cheeks and tilted his face towards him. 'Why are you looking so sad? Do you regret it? Do you regret turning me?'

'No!' Harry said quickly. 'I don't. I just thought that maybe you..I don't know....'

'Preferred that you let me die before I even begun to live? No! Harry no. You gave me life. You made me immortal. You gave me a rare gift though I guess I have to start going to evening classes now don't I? As I can't really go to school during the day.' Louis said. A smile tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth.

'Is that all you are worried about?' he asked him. Louis pursed his lips which looked a little weird around his fangs.

'That and the fact that I have to cross out going to the beach like ever again. Or sunbathing. Out of the question. Oh and playing footie with the lads on Sunday afternoon.' Harry chuckled.

'So you're not worried about being a vampire and having to feed off people to survive and having an endless eternity in front of you?' Louis shrugged and shook his head.

'Nah. I know you are going to teach me the right ways to do this and I get to be with you forever, so no I'm not worried.' Harry sighed in relief then pecked his lips.

'You are fucking amazing you know that?' Louis smiled.

'I do but its nice to hear you say it. Now how about you feed me and fuck me? I'm hungry and horny. In that order please.' Harry threw his head back and laughed. He threw Louis on the bed, not having to be careful of his vampire strength now and climed on top of him.

'Anything for you my love. Anything for you.'


End file.
